NopeI guess not
by beyondxredemption
Summary: Sequel to Will This Ever End? Life goes on and Nicole has to go to a nice little all boys boarding school with her brother, no friends, a mystery cousin, and someone she hoped she wouldn't have to see again. Read cause I'm still bad at summeries.
1. Randombackground info:Nicole

**Chapter 1-Random and slightly useless background information:Nicole**

**Disclaimer-I don't own beyblade**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Nicole**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4'9 1/2**

**Hair: Brown with natural red highlights and two pink strips in the front**

**Eyes: blue/grey, mostly grey**

**Personality: She's the type of person who doesn't give a shit what you say about her, but she'll kick the shit out of you if you insult her anyway. She isn't afraid to say what's on her mind, whether it'll offend people or not. As the self proclaimed "Jesus of Suburbia", she isn't comfortable being anywhere but in charge and hates being left in the dark about anything. She isn't egotistical though. What she is, is loud, a bit obnoxious at times, slightly neurotic, and a bit conceited at certain times. Go ahead, call her a selfish, spoiled brat. The hospital will be your home for quite a while. She's also a tad-wee accident prone and common senseless. But hey, she's a drummer, blame the common senseless part on that.**

**Appearance: Body of a 17 year old, height of the average 7 year old. She is usually mistaken for either a boy or someone half her age. She likes to wear outfits that are a little show-offy. Something that'll make you look twice. A little flamboyant I guess. But normally it's black pants or blue jeans with a Hot Topic shirt. The basic colors, black, blue, red, green. No whites or yellows.**

**What is always with her: Her iPod (won't leave home without it), cell phone, a hat (depends on the season what hat it is). and her HIM hoodie.**

**Family: 1 twin brother Nick (ughhhh), her favorite cousin Mariah, and another mystery family member that shall be revealed soon.**

**Is addicted to...: Harry Potter, the Panic! at the Disco video "But it's better if you do", Criss Angel Mindfreak, and Eggo Chocolate Chip Waffles.**

**Motto: "Be yourself, don't take anyone's shit, and never let them take you alive."-Gerard Way**

**Love life: Ah shit, you just _had_ to bring this up didn'tcha? Well let's see, Johnny, then Kai, then there was that not-so-little friends with benefits thing she had going with Tala and Bryan, then Kai again, and now Johnny.**

**Hero(s): Pepito from Squee, Gaz from Invader Zim, and Foamy the Squirrel.**

**Tattoos and Piercings: "Screw Reality" across her knuckles (doubled so it all fits), the Criss Angel logo (the 'A') on her left wrist. A7X on her right wrist, a deathbat on the back of her left shoulder, and a Heartagram with vines (the tattoo that Bam Margera and Ville Valo from HIM have on their lower stomachs) on her lower back. 2 piercings in each ear and one cartalige. The only reason why she has tattoos at such a young age is because she "knows some people".**


	2. More random background info:Elisa

**Chapter 2- More random and slightly useless background information:Elisa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Elisa**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'1-5'4, not too sure**

**Hair: changes like every 2 weeks. Currently it's black streaked with some weird blue and green teal fishbowl color**

**Eyes: brown, but they change too**

**Personality: She's probably the most loyal friend you can have. She'll take a bullet for you and put one in somewhere for you (:cough cough: Adam :cough cough:). She sticks by what she believes in and doesn't care who agrees or thinks it's wrong. She can be called bitchy at times, but she's got the best sense of humor when she's in a good mood. She's a _bit_ lazy, but when she wants to do something it gets done. Can't say it gets done fast, but oh well. She definitely doesn't give a shit what people think of her, no matter how bad it is. Mostly laid back...unless you piss her off. Oh, and did I mention she makes Ozzy Osbourne look like a saint in the language department?**

**Appearance: She's the same as Nicole with regards to the Hot Topic clothes. But they differ, while Nicole likes to show off a bit more, Elisa will wear the same shirt for 2 days at a time and not care. Then there's that one pair of jeans with all of the random writing on them that she can usually be found ripping _more_ holes in with a knife.**

**What is always with her: Her cell phone. Separation anxiety issues I think... Nicole usually gives her crap about it once and a while.**

**Family: One little brother who's worse than Tyson... and bigger...**

**Is addicted to...: Icepops... (This is the one addiction that Nicole says she refuses to support).**

**Motto: Doesn't really have one**

**Love life: She's had her share of past boyfriends (all of which Nicole has hated with a strong, fiery passion). Her current one is Enrique and no one other than them knows how Enrique got her to say yes. Heh, how funny would it be if she dated Robert?**

**According to Nicole...: "Elisa isn't the type of friend that will help you bury the body. She's the type of friend to provide the body for you to bury."**

**Tattoos and piercings: Barcode across her left wrist and a deathbat on her chest. 2 piercings in each ear. She had her nose pierced, but she had to take it out :(**


	3. The Mystery Guest

**Chapter 3- The Mystery Guest**

**Mystery Voice:GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN. BXR'S BACK. TELL A FRIEND!**

**Me: Thank you Tala, you can stop now.**

**Tala:takes a deep breath: Thank you**

**Me: Well kiddies, thank you for your excessive patience.**

**Elisa: You must wait no longer for we are here!**

**Me: Yes we are! We are here with a new story.**

**Elisa: We're sorry if we disappoint any of you with this next little statement, but this story won't focus too much on the actual beyblading aspect.**

**Me: It's true, I haven't seen V-Force in so long so I can't continue to there. This is going to focus more on my insanity and love for music lol. The characters will all still be there and not much will change in that part. Sorry if I disappoint any of you with this decision.**

**Elisa: Yup, now it's time for le disclaimer! Johnny dearest?**

**Johnny:sighs: What?**

**Me: Read our first disclaimer pleaseee?**

**Johnny: Fine, BXR owns nothing, deal with it.**

**Me: Right-o! On with the chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Black Dahlia, by Hollywood Undead. That song was on repeat on my iPod for almost a month. Johnny and I were still together, it'll be a month soon. But in the back of my mind I still wonder, why did Kai leave? Did I do something wrong? But the thought never really lingered. Especially now, since I was too busy planning my trip to Scotland to see Johnny for out one month anniversary. But my mom had... other ideas. You see, she never did like me much. Don't know why and I particularly don't really care. Nick was always her favorite. Even though _he_ was the one who smoked and _he_ was the one who did drugs (although it was only ocasionaly). I always told her he was her favorite because he followed in her footsteps. Don't ask me how we're loaded. I'll never know... But anyway, she was planning on sending me and dear Nicholas to a private prep boarding school together. The only private prep boarding schools around were either all boy or all girl. Guess which one we're going to?**

**"MOM! I AM NOT FUCKING GOING!" I yelled above my stereo. I had Green Day's _Dookie_ blasting to drown her out. That's another thing, she hated my music too. And my aspirations for life. Like beyblading, and the fact that I want to be a musician. But oh well, screw her. My grandparents like me and spoil me, that's all I need.**

**"YES YOU ARE! SO PACK YOUR BAGS RIGHT NOW!" She yelled back and stormed over to my custom made 10 CD changer stereo with surround sound/ karoke machine/radio thing that my nonnie and poppy gave me with a Heartagram on it and shut it off.**

**"OH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"**

**"Pack your bags, you're going to Preston whether you like it or not!"**

**"Why am I going there? No wait, more importantly, _how_ am I going there? It's a fucking all boys school!"**

**"I paid 4 times the normal tuition to get you in there so you're going! And that's final!" And with that she left and slammed my door.**

**"Eww bitch, be that way." I flopped down on my bed and turned Dookie back on.**

_**"I sit around and watch the tube but nothing's on**_

_**I change the channels for an hour or two**_

_**Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit**_

_**I'm sick of all the same old shit**_

_**In a house with unlocked doors and I'm fucking lazy"**_

**I sat up and grabbed all of my bags which I proceeded to label.**

**-Essentials: CDs, CD player, extra batteries, iPod, charger for iPod, posters, ect.**

**-"Womenly Things":Shampoo, conditioner, soap, pretty deodorant, advil, stuff for _that time of the month_, ect.**

**-Band Shirts**

**-Hot Topic clothes**

**-Not Hot Topic clothes: Bras, underwear, bathing suites, socks, ect.**

**-Books: Harry Potter, Prozac Nation, Everworld, Da Vinci Code, Angels and Demons, Nirvana/Kurt Cobain books, ect**

**-Movies/DVDs and**

**-Other Crap**

**I proceeded to pack everything I owned. Starting with all of the many posters I have. Kurt Cobain, HIM, Ville Valo, Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, The Used, Linkin Park, Green Day, Criss Angel, Good Charlotte, Fall Out Boy, and quite a bunch more. Then came all of the clothes (which is a lot considering all of the Hot Topic trips I take), books, DVDs, and other crap. I took out my bubble wrap and began wrapping all of the fragile stuff. Like my picture frames and stuff like that. I stopped for a minute. I was packing all of my drum sticks when I saw them. Two Slipknot drum sticks signed by the one and only Joey Jordison. (A.N. I don't have these in real life but if I did I would probably be the happiest person aliveee). They said, "_Dear Nicole, Elisa showed me your demo and I'm kinda stealing it... I liked it that much. You better keep this shit up! Look me up when you guys get a record deal. Can't wait to tour with you sometime, Joey Jordison."_**

_**"Bite my lip and close my eyes**_

_**Take me away to paradise**_

_**I'm so damn bored I'm going blind**_

_**And I smell like shit"**_

**Finally it was time for the CDs. I kept them in alphabetical order so I knew where they all were. But one was missing. And it wasn't just any CD either. The Used, Self-titled. I got up and stormed to Nick's room. The door was locked so I pounded on it.**

**"NICK! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" The lock clicked and he opened the door. He was standing on the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and Adam was laying on his bed playing Halo2.**

**"What do you want?" Nick asked.**

**"The Used, self titled. It's missing, you have it, and I want it back."**

**"No, I want to borrow it!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pinned him against the wall, and pulled my fist back.**

**"If I don't have that CD within the next 25 seconds, I will break your precious Hawthorne Heights CD and slit your throat with the pieces. _Capise_?"**

**"Fine, whatever, just let go of me." I reluctantly let him go and he walked to his stereo (which was nowhere near as lovely as mine) muttering under his breath until he came back with the CD. I walked back to my room with it just in time for Elisa to call.**

_**"Peel me off this velcro seat and get me moving  
I sure as hell can't do it by myself  
I'm feeling like a dog in heat  
Barred indoors from the summer street  
I locked the door to my own cell  
And I lost the key**_

Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise  
I'm so damn bored I'm going blind  
And I smell like shit

_**I got no motivation  
Where is my motivation?  
No time for motivation  
Smoking my inspiration"**_

**"Yo," I answered.**

**"Any luck?" She asked.**

**"Nah, my bitch of a mother won't budge. I have to go."**

**"Well if you do have to go, then I am throwing you the most bitching going away party ever! When do you leave?"**

**"Sunday. School doesn't start until the following Monday but they want us there mad early. Don't ask me why."**

**"Well, I am throwing your ass a party at your place tomorrow ok?"**

**"Knock yourself out kid."**

**"Do you have to wear uniforms at this place?"**

**"Yeah, but do oyu honestly think I'll listen to them?"**

**"Heh, true. Well it's almost 5:30 and I know how your family is with everything being at a certain time. So call me after dinner ok?"**

**"Gotcha, you're kinda coming over after I eat ok?"**

**"Alright, see you later."**

**"Bye." We hung up and I laid on my bed for a minute.**

**_"Sit around and watch the phone, but no one's calling  
Call me pathetic, call me what you will  
My mother says to get a job  
But she don't like the one she's got  
When masturbation's lost its fun  
You're fucking lonely_**

Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise  
I'm so damn bored  
I'm going blind  
And loneliness has to suffice  
Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Slipping away to Paradise  
Some say,'Quit or I'll go blind'  
But It's just a myth"

I finally got up and went downstairs. My grandparents said we were having someone over for dinner, but they wouldn't say who. I hate when they do that. I got to the kitchen and heard,

"Hey babe, long time no see. Nice place you got here by the way." I looked up and saw...

"Enrique! What are you doing here!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh good, you two remember each other," my nonnie smiled.

"Uh... of course we do. I just saw him last month..." She just smiled and we all sat down. I decided that this would be a good time to whine like a 5 year old child. That's how I usually get what I want.

"Poppy! Do I _really_ have to go to Preston? It's an all boys boarding school and I won't know anyone except my _stunad_ (A.N. That's italian for stupid) of a brother and _that_!" I pointed to Adam.

"Yes you will, your cousin is going," he answered.

"My cousin? You meen Mariah?"

"No, your cousin Enrique." Enrique and I both dropped what we were holding.

"Enrique... you mean him?" I pointed to Enrique.

"Yup, that's him."

Enrique's mouth dropped to the floor. "You're joking... please, PLEASE say you're joking..."

"Nope, your mom is Nicole's mom's sister." Enrique fainted. I don't think anyone really understood just how wrong this whole situation was. Enrique hit on me every chance he got and he practically took me out on a date for fuck's sake!

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." I groaned.

"Oh and there's someone else you know that's going to Preston," my grandfather announced.

"Please say it's someone I can stand, and no more mystery family members that I never knew I had."

"I just talked to Voltaire, Kai is going too." This time Nick froze too. Kai and I hadn't exactly left Russia on good terms. I hadn't seen him since, and I really didn't want to after our break up.

"Heh, I wonder if he still looks as bad as he did when we left Russia," Enrique smirked and I smirked back. Kai got the SHIT beaten out of him after the party we had when we won the tournament. You see, Bryan wasn't too happy about Kai leaving me the way he did so he _kinda_ fucked him up... just a little...

"I'm going back up to my room. Elisa is coming over so we can plan my party," I announced as I got up.

"What party?" My mother spat.

"My going away party! Because unlike you, some people aren't to keen on getting rid of me. I went up to my room and called Elisa, telling her the news.

"No...fucking...way..." she gasped. "That's kinda wrong..."

"Tell me about it... Now get your ass over ok?"

"Got it, be over in 10 minutes or your money back." We hung up and I called Johnny.

"Hey sexy what's up?" He asked.

"Are you ready for this? I just found out that Enrique was my cousin."

Johnny burst into laughter. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah I am. Enrique fainted when he found out."

"Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Yes I do... believe me..."

"So, are you coming over here for our anniversary?"

"I can't. My mom is a bitch and she's making me go to a fucking all boys prep school with my idiot brother. We leave Sunday. So I guess we'll have to wait until-"

"Where do you live?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I am getting on the next plane and I am coming to your house to see you."

"Um.. ok. Just call me when you find out what time you're coming in and I'll come pick you up ok?"

"Got it. See you later love."

"Bye." I hung up and waited for Elisa.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: It's over! I hope it wasn't bad for the first chapter.

Elisa: Eh, it was ok I suppose

**Me: Whatever...**

Elisa: Read and review kiddies!

Max:I'm baaaaaaaack!


	4. Madame Squishy's Strip House

**Chapter 4- Madame Squishy's Strip House**

Me:Howdy kids! We hope you liked the last chapter, if not... oh well.

Elisa: This chapter is just full of randomosity and has absolutely no significance whatsoever

Johnny: Filler chapter much?

Me: Yup.. so let's get on with it. Disclaimer children!

Johnny: If you recognize it, BXR doesn't own it.

Me: Simple as that.

_Recap:I hung up and waited for Elisa. _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Start**

**I waited for a few minutes, but then I got thirsty. So I went into the kitchen where all of the adults were.**

"Nonnie, you need to take me to the airport later ok?"

"Uh sure. Why?" She asked.

"Because my boyfriend is flying in to see me before I leave."

"And _where_ will he be staying on such short notice?" My mother asked.

"Um... here? Duh..."

"There's no room. Elisa and Enrique took the only 2 spare bedrooms. He'll have to stay somewhere else."

"He stays here with me! Whether you like it or not."

**"Who stays where?" Elisa asked as she walked into the kitchen.**

**"Hey kid, what's up?"**

**"Eh nothing much. Is my lovable boyfriend still here?"**

**"Yup. He's with my brother and _his_ boyfriend." I answered as we walked my the stairs to my room.**

**"Him and Adam are gay together finally?"**

**"Nope, but hey, you never know with the two of them. If they're not gay now, they will be by Christmas."**

**"True, so let's get this party planned." She shut the door to my room and we wrote up the guest list. About 30 seconds after we finished, my phone rang. Elisa answered it before I could grab it.**

**"Madame Squishy's Strip House, where for just $200 a minute you can get a tease from the girl of your dreams."**

**"Elisa! Give me the fucking phone!" I yelled, making a grab for it. I knew it was Johnny because of the "I caught Fire" ringtone.**

**"Oh, hiya Johnny! Nothing much, we're just planning Nicole's going away party for tomorrow."**

**"Give me the phone hooker bomb!"**

**"Ok here's your _delightful_ girlfriend." Elisa handed me the phone. "It's for you."**

**"Hello?"**

**"Madame Squishy's Strip House?" Johnny asked.**

**"She has issues... ignore her. So when are you coming in?"**

**"Uh... like 10 minutes from now."**

**"Really? That soon?"**

**"Yeah, I decided to take my private jet so it wouldn't take as long."**

**"Ah, to have a shit load of money... Ok, we'll be there to get you soon."**

**"Gotcha. See you then."**

**"Yup, bye." I hung up and Elisa and I went to the kitchen. "Nonnieeeeeeeeee. We gotses to go to the aireo-port to get my boyfriend!"**

**"Ok fine..." she shook her head at my childish-ness and the three of us left. **

**"When is he coming in?" She asked when we got there.**

**"Uh... like right now!" I exclaimed. I looked up and saw Johnny standing there, bags in hand. I walked up to him casually and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked mad disappointed. "What Johnny? Did you expect me to ran into your arms and kiss you passionately while ranting about how much I missed you?"**

**"That would have been nice, yes," he answered.**

**"Well Johnny, I guess you're just S.O.-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I forgot everything I was about to say as I lost myself in making up for the month we didn't see each other. Oh yeah, I _definitely_ missed him. "Come on, there's people waiting for us."**

**He shrugged and we went back to my house. "Nice place you got here."**

**"Yes yes it's lovely," I waved him off. "Just ignore my mother and you'll be all set." I led him upstairs and into my room. "This is where you'll be staying. There isn't much in here because it's all packed away. Normally it is a sickening mess of junk everywhere. You never know what you can find on the floors usually. One time I think Nick found a $50 on the floor and a laser tag gun in my sock drawer. Don't ask me how... But anyway, stay on your side of the bed and we'll be all set."**

**"Aww... why should I?" He smirked.**

**"Because I said so, gosh! Wanna watch a movie?"**

**"Sure, what do you have in mind?" He plopped himself down on my bed.**

**"Hn, Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure."**

**"No... fucking...way..."**

**"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" I gave him a pathetic excuse for a sad cute face.**

**"Ah fine, even though that was a pathetic excuse for a sad cut face."**

**"Yeah, but you still love me right?"**

**"Sure... let's go with that idea..." I gave him my "grrr" face and put the movie in. I laid down next to him and watched the movie. By the time it was over, Johnny was sleeping. So I left and went to go see Elisa. I got to her room and knocked. **

**"Is it safe to come in?"**

**"Yes Nicole it is..." she answered. I went inside and closed the door behind me. She was laying on her stomach on her bed watching Pants Off Dance Off on FUSE with a notebook and pen in front of her. **

**"Whatcha doing?"**

**"Nothing much, just planning your party." She closed the notebook and sat up.**

**"What do you have planned?"**

**"Can't tell you. It's a surprise! But let me say that you will love what me and Kyle have planned."**

**"Oh so you got _her_ into this too?"**

**"Yup. It's so secret and so surprising that I'm forcing you to leave for the day so we can set up."**

**"What? What am I supposed to do if I can't be here?"**

**"Go out with Johnny somewhere. Just don't come home before 7:00 and don't call here before 7 either."**

**"I can't believe you got Kyle involved in this," I sighed. "I am now officially scared."**

**"Yup, she's in on everything. And so are Nick, Johnny, and Adam. Now go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."**

**"Wait, what are you doing with the adults for the day?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.**

**"Casino, does the job every time. They won't be home till Saturday night."**

**"Nifty, see you tomorrow."**

**"Ok super, take care now, bye-bye then."**

**"I am SERIOUSLY regretting showing you that movie now..."**

**"Heh, night kid." I left her room and went back to mine. I closed the door behind me and was careful to not wake Johnny up as I got changed. But he woke up as soon as I got into bed.**

**"It's just me, go back to bed Johnny."**

**"Ok, just let me get changed." He got up, stripped to his boxers, and got back into bed.**

**"Oooh, someone works out a lot in their spare time." I grinned with my hand on his chest.**

**"Yup, I beyblade and I work out. I'm a manly man!"**

**"Sure Johnny..."**

**"Goodnight babe." **

**"Goodnight." He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear.**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too Johnny." I smiled and fell asleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me:YAY FOR FILLER CHAPTERS! The party is in the next one.**

Elisa: Yeah and there will be a few celebrity appearances.

Johnny: Give them a preview of the next chapter.

Me:sighs: ok. The next chapter will feature...

-The most BITCHING going away party ever

-A trip to the mall in which Johnny loses over half of his money

-Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure

-And Criss Angel

**Elisa: Reviews make us happy :)**

**Max: I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! THERE THEY ARE A-STANDING IN A ROW BUM-BUM-BUM!**


	5. The going away party of the century

**Chapter 5-The going away party of the century**

**Me: IT'S PARTY TIME!**

**Elisa: Yup, the next chapter is here, and it's the party!**

**Johnny: Um... yay?**

**Elisa: Yes, yay! There are many happy things in the chapter Johnathan**

**Johnny: Like what?**

**Me: A mall trip where most of your money gets BLOWN**

**Elisa: The most bitching going away party ever**

**Me: AND CRISS ANGEL! Now read the disclaimer so our lovely readers can get to reading!**

**Johnny: BXR owns absolutely nothing and no one**

**Me: Yup**

**_Recap: I smiled and fell asleep._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**on my drum set. **

**"OFF THE FUCKING SET!" I yelled, not even knowing who was playing it.**

**"I knew that would wake you up," she grinned. "It always does. Now get up, dressed, and out! I need to set up." I groaned, got up and went to go get something to wear. "You need to look nice, so let me suggest these?" She held up my black and blue Kurt Cobain shirt and my black and pink Tripp pants.**

**"Do these really make me look nice?" I asked after I got dressed. "Or are you making me wear them because they make my boobs and ass look big?"**

**"Heh heh, not telling. Now remember, no coming home before 7 and no calling before 7."**

**"Don't you find it weird that you're kicking me out of my own house?"**

**"Nope! Now Johnny is in the kitchen, BE GONE WITH YOU!"**

**"Uh, bye?" I shook my head and went down to the kitchen where Johnny was sitting. "My best friend has issues...She's kicking me out of my own house Johnny."**

**"I noticed... Let's go to the mall or something.**

**I smirked evilly. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you." He shook his head and we walked to the mall, Hot Topic more specifically.**

**"Nicole... do you _really_ need all of those HIM shirts?"**

**"Why yes Johnny I do-oooh trench coat!" I ran over to the trench coat I saw and Johnny followed, muttering something about me being easily distracted and him being broke after today.**

**"Why are you buying all of those comic books Nicole? You're 14."**

**"I know that, but these aren't just ANY comic books. They're Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Lenore, and Squee's Wonderful, Big, Happy Book of Unspeakable Horrors!" He shook his head at me. "Are you going to question everything I buy?"**

**"When it's this expensive, yes I will. Why don't you get a nice messenger bag for school. Scare all of the rich boys."**

**"I will! 'Scuse me, can you get one of those bags down for me?" I asked the lady.**

**"Avenged Sevenfold or HIM Nicole?" She asked. (A.N. That really happened to me at Hot Topic last week, lol)**

**"Um... uh... um... Avenged Sevenfold." After another hour we left Hot Topic and Johnny left almost $1,000 poorer. I on the other hand left with a new A7X bag, a new A7X hoodie, HIM and A7X finger-less gloves, 14 comic books, an A7X notebook, a Fall Out Boy notebook, a HIM planner and pretty pen, about 10 HIM shirts (there's more, but the list is madd long).**

**"Do you-?" Johnny began to ask but I cut him off.**

**"Yes Johnny, I do need all of this stuff."**

**"So where do you plan to spend my money next?" He sighed.**

**"FYE!" The best store in the mall next to Hot Topic and Orange Julius. The CD store... this could only mean trouble for our hero Johnny and his wallet.**

**"What CD do you want to get?"**

**"Hm... let's see, where should I start?" 10 minutes later I left with Panic! At the Disco, Atreyu, Metallica, Motley Crue, Avenged Sevenfold's City of Evil (I had it but it got stolen and my burned copy sucks:( ), Green Day, and Slipknot (also stolen with a crappy burned CD).**

**"Can we eat now... please?"**

**"Sure! Once I get an Orange Julius!" After we ate and I got my Julius, we went to the movie theater on the top floor. Since we had almost 5 hours to kill still, we saw two movies. X-Men 3 (good fuckin movie kids) and Pulse.**

**"You were scared!" I laughed as we left at around 6:45.**

**"I was not! I just dropped something on the ground and I had to go get it!"**

**"Yeah right! I saw you hiding your eyes! You were scared! 'A manly man', HA! You're a baby."**

**"Oh shit, it's 6:45, we need to get home like now."**

**"Sureee change the subject... but you're right. Let's go." We started back for my house and I called Elisa when we were 5 minutes away.**

**"I thought I told you not to call!" She exclaimed.**

**"I just wanted to say we were 5 minutes away..."**

**"Oh... ok. Well come through the back when you get here. That's where we are."**

**"Got it, see you soon." I hung up and we kept walking. Just as I said, we got there in 5 minute's time. Everyone was there. Elisa, Nick, Adam, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, The rest of the Majestics, the D-Boys, and my friends from home, Kyle, Ari, Kassie, Cassie, Katie, Sarah, and my cousin Mariah. **

**"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.**

**"Jesus fuck! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"**

**"I said it would be big," Elisa grinned proudly.**

**"NICOLE!" Kyle yelled.**

**"KYLE!" We both ran and gave each other hugs.**

**"What? I don't get one too?" Tala asked.**

**"Aww... of course you do Tala." I gave him a hug and noticed something to my advantage. Bryan was standing not too far away... with his back to me. NOT SMART. I ran and jumped on his back. "PIGGY BACK!" He collapsed under my weight. "Hiya Angel."**

**"Hey kid, do you ever get tired of doing that?" He asked.**

**"Nope! I missed you lots!"**

**"I missed you too." I let him get up and Kyle walked up to me, grinning widely.**

**"Hey Nicole, remember that rich uncle I have with all of the madd connections?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Well I met some of the people he's got connections to and well," she pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw a stage. A fuckin BIG stage. It was so big that I was amazed that I didn't notice it before. But it wasn't just any stage. There was a death bat backdrop, and that could only mean one thing.**

**"Kyle... is that what I think it is?" Just then a guy walked up to us. He was BIG, like 6'1 with massive arms with a lot of tattoos on them. He was wearing a Guns N Roses muscle shirt and jeans.**

**"Hey Kyle, where's the guest of honor?" He asked.**

**"She's right here," Kyle pointed to me. "Nicole, this is Matt Shadows (A.N. For those of you who don't know, he is the lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold). Matt, this is Nicole."**

**"Hi." That was all I could say. I loved Matt to death and I was a bit intimidated by his size.**

**"Hey, Kyle talks about you all the time you know."**

**"_Does she now..._" I glared at Kyle.**

**"Don't worry, it's all good stuff."**

**"Yeah Nicole, I would never say a bad word about you... Matt, you can go get the boys and tell them to get ready. You're on in 5." Matt nodded and left.**

**"Kyle... You got Avenged Sevenfold to play at my going away party?" I asked, still a bit shocked.**

**"Yup, Matt owed me a favor because I paid for a bunch of shit for their tour once."**

**"I...fucking...LOVE YOU!" I hugged Kyle in a fit of joy.**

**"I know you do Nicole..."**

**"Ok people," Elisa called over the microphone on stage. No one heard her and they all kept talking. "Hello?" Still, no one. Now she was pissed. "OI FUCKERS! STOP YOUR FUCKING YAPPING AND LISTEN TO ME!" All was silent and she gave a joking fake smile. "Thank you. Now, scream, cheer, yell, throw your under garments on stage, do whatever it is you do. But please, put your hands together for AVENGED SEVENFOLD!" Everyone screamed and as a joke, Kyle threw her bra onstage. Avenged played most of City of Evil, half of Waking the Fallen, and 2 songs from Sounding the Seventh Trumpet. When they finished their set, Elisa and Kyle got up on stage. **

**"Ok people," Elisa began. "We would like to make a toast and give a send off to the guest of honor. Nicole, you're a bitch, you have a horrible temper, you are quite violent, but we still love you anyway. We were gonna roast you up here like on Comedy Central, but we were afraid that Adam would end up in the hospital again..."**

**"Nicole, despite everything Elisa said before, you're a great friend, an amazing person, and we wouldn't live without you... No matter what we say to you. It sucks something aweful that they're taking you away from us. So we threw you this party and wish you luck. We want to make your last few days here, a hell of a lot of fun."**

**"Does anyone have a camera? We need a camera because someone has to record when we tell Nicole this next part." Nick held up a video camera and she continued. "Now Nicole, as you know Kyle and her uncle have mad connections. Well for your party, not only did we get Avenged to play, but we also got another _very_ special guest to come. Now, turn around so your back is to the stage and take out your cell phone." I sighed and did as I was told, half afraid of what they had planned. Knowing them it was probably a male midget stripper or Adam... Same thing. "Your phone should ring right about...now!"**

**True to her word, my phone rang. It said Kyle was calling me so I answered it. "Hello?"**

**"Hello, Nicole?" The voice on the other lined answered. It was a guy and it sounded sickeningly familiar.**

**"That's my name."**

**"Do you know who this is?"**

**"Sounds familiar, but I can't place it."**

**"Turn around." I turned around and looked at the stage. There, on the stage, holding Kyle's cell phone, in between Elisa and Kyle, was Criss Angel. I probably looked like the world's biggest moron. My mouth dropped and I looked shocked.**

**"Holy fuck!" I was laughing at my stupidity.**

**"Nick, _please_ say you got that!" Elisa laughed.**

**  
"Every god damn second," he grinned. "I'm taking this shit to Preston for blackmail."**

**"So basically to sum it up Nicole, don't let the guys give you shit, good luck, and give 'em hell kid," Kyle advised and Elisa took the microphone.**

**"And remember, be excellent to each other and...PARTY ON DUDES!" Music blared and everyone mingled and danced.**

**"Elisa, Kyle, you guys are amazing!" I laughed.**

**"Yeah I know," Kyle agreed. **

**"Throwing you a going away party, getting Avenged Sevenfold to play _and_ getting Criss Angel to come. We're just godly," Elisa added.**

**"Come on! You have to meet him!" Kyle grabbed my wrist and ran over to Criss, dragging me with her.**

**"Kyle no!" I laughed.**

**"Why not? You love his show, you have tattoos from and inspired by said show, you have have a little school girl crush on him. You're meeting him now!" I sighed and decided not to argue with her. "Criss, meet the Great Nicole/ Jesus of Suburbia/ guest of honor at this shin dig. Nicole, meet Criss Angel/ Mindfreak/ god on earth."**

**"I wouldn't say god," he smiled modestly.**

**"Dude. Shut up, you kinda are," Elisa argued. Criss grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist.**

**"Nice tattoo. Aren't you a bit young though?"**

**"Nah," I assured. "I know some people. I have more too." I showed him the "Screw Reality" across my knuckles.**

**"Nicole!" Johnny called. "You better not be cheating on me!" He ran up to us.**

**  
"Why of course not Johnny dearest! Criss Angel may be amazing and sexy, but you're my boyfriend!"**

**"Yeah yeah yeah."**

**"Don't be a bitch Johnny."**

**"Or what?"**

**"Or I'll make you sleep on the couch!" A few more hours past. The whole time I either talked to my friends, chilled with Criss and the boys in A7X, and just had a good time. BY 1:30 it was just me, Kyle, Elisa, Johnny, Nick, Enrique, Adam, and Criss.**

**"Ok, let's decide on sleeping arrangements," Elisa suggested.**

**"Alright. Elisa sleeps in her room. Nick and Adam in Nick's room. Criss in the spare room. Kyle in my grandparent's room. Enrique in my mom's room, god help you. Any questions?"**

**"Yeah! What about me?" Johnny asked.**

**"I already told you. You sleep on the couch!"**

**"What? You were _serious_ about that?"**

**"Yup! Goodnight John-Boy!" I smiled and skipped to my room like a raging fool. I got changed, laid down, and fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. I woke up the next morning at oh let's see.. 2:30?"**

**"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kyle yelled. "How did you sleep so long?"**

**"I don't know," I groaned, still half asleep. "Where's Johnny."**

**"Eating, as usual..." I got up, dressed, and went to the kitchen.**

**"It's alive!" Johnny yelled.**

**"Shut up Johnny..." I glared.**

**"Good you're awake," Criss began. "I need to go. I have a little in between seasons job and they want me there tomorrow, even though I don't start for another week."**

**"Okee dokee Criss. Thanks for letting them talk you into coming."**

**"No problem." He gave me a hug. "See you later kid." He pulled a quarter out from behind my ear.**

**"How did you do that? I want to know so I can get money!"**

**"Hn, a good magician never reveals his secrets." He smirked and left. **

**"Nicole?" Johnny asked. "Nicole? Helloooo? Earth to girlfriend? NICOLE!" He waved his hand in front of my eyes.**

**"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside," I smiled in a dazed sort of way.**

**"So go marry him then..."**

**"Couch!" My last day with everyone was spent just chilling. We played video games, watched movies, played drinking games, and watched some stupid TV shows... LIKE FOSTERS HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS! Before I went to bed, I told Johnny he could stay with me.**

**"What brought about this sudden change?" He asked as he moved closer to me as we laid down.**

**"I dunno. It's my last night here and I wanted to spend it in your company," I shrugged.**

**"I love you so much."**

**"I love you too." I fell asleep not too long after, in the comfort of his arms.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: It's over!**

**Elisa: Aw... such a sweet ending.**

**Johnny:sarcastically: Yes it was adorable.**

**Elisa: Next chapter preview?**

**Me: Sure, the next chapter will be the arrival at the school and it shall feature...**

**-A VERY big secret**

**-The return of Kai**

**-Random rules and demands**

**-And Napoleon's icecream**

**Johnny: Read and review or else!**

**Max:WHAT A SHAME THE POOR GROOM'S BRIDE IS A WHOREEE!**


	6. Do not eat Napoleon's icecream

**Chapter 6- Do not eat Napoleon's icecream**

**Me:We're back!**

**Elisa: Yup yup! This is the return of Kai!**

**Kai and me:sarcastic: glorious... I'm stuck with _that_**

**Elisa: I thought you liked him?**

**Me: I do, but I made him a dick in this story :P**

**Elisa: Ok... read the disclaimer Kai**

**Kai: BXR doesn't own a thing, because she's a loser**

**Me: WHY I OUGHTA!- :pounces on Kai:**

**Elisa: Sweatdrop: Uh... on with the chapter! Oh and... THE ROBERT UNCOUTH COUNTER IS BACK!**

_**Recap: I fell asleep not too long after, in the comfort of his arms.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Start**

**I got up the next morning knowing it was the day I had been dreading for weeks. I got up, got dressed, and made sure everything was packed. "Good morning starshine! The Earth says 'hello'!" I giggled as Johnny rolled out of bed.**

**"Thank you Willy Wonka..." he groaned.**

**"Plug your ears."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Just do it." Johnny shrugged and plugged his ears. "ELISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It echoed throughout the whole house when I yelled.**

**"You called?" She asked as she stood in my doorway.**

**"Help me pack my drum set."**

**"You kidding? You're _actually_ packing it?" She knelt down to help me take it apart and pack it.**

**"Yeah, separation anxiety deals for something." We packed the drumset, grabbed my bags, and went to the kitchen.**

**"Say goodbye to everyone," my mother ordered as our driver put the bags in the limo.**

**"Bye Nonnie, by Poppy," I waved and walked up to Kyle. I hugged her. "Kyle your ass better call me or else!"**

**"Ok I will don't worry," she laughed. I stood in front of Johnny and we both just sort of stared at each other. Then he pulled me into a tight hug.**

**"I'll miss you so much."**

**"I'll miss you too," I sighed. "Call me everyday."**

**"I will, I promise. I love you."**

**"I love you too." He finally let go of me and I got into the limo with Elisa, Nick, Adam, Enrique, and my mother. Elisa was coming so she could see me off and make sure I was ok and everything got settled. And she wanted to see how to get there once so she would remember for when she came to visit. But she didn't tell anyone that. The ride was about 4 1/2 hours long. Not fun at all. You try being stuck in a car with 3 ranging idiot teenage boys and a mother who can't stop criticizing you.**

**"I don't see why you don't just wear the uniform like everyone else," she began her rant. "Enrique, Nick, and Adam are wearing them. And don't think you'll be getting special treatment just because you're a girl. Oh and turn that music down, not everyone wants to listen to your satanic-"**

**"Mom, shut the hell up!" Nick and I yelled at the same time. "No one wants to hear you rant for four hours about how you hate me/Nicole so just shut the hell up!" She looked like she had just been bitch slapped.**

**"How did you guys do that?" Adam asked stupidly.**

**"It's a twin thing."**

**"So what are you gonna do when you see Kai?" Elisa asked.**

**"I dunno, ignore him I guess," I shrugged.**

**"Ok, here's what you do. If he gives you shit just look him death in the eye with a little threatening glint in your eye and say in a very serious tone, 'You're fat. Go eat something.' Works every time."**

**"Ok Elisa... Whatever you say." Elisa and I went over a few more things and we watched Enrique, Nick, and Adam be idiots until we got there.**

**"Ok, let's go over everything."**

**"Got it."**

**"If Kai gives you shit what do you say?"**

**"You're fat. Go eat something."**

**"If a guys asks if you stuff your bra what do you say?"**

**"Depends, do you stuff your pants?"**

**"If a guy hits on you or touches you what do you do?"**

**"RAPE!" I screamed but not too loud.**

**"You'll be just fine kid." We got my bags and I took the ones with my drum set in them. We walked inside where we were met by Voltaire and Kai.**

**"Ah Helena, how lovely to see you again," Voltaire greeted my mother. They talked and Kai, Nick, and Adam all exchanged "man hugs" as Elisa and I called them. They were all still friends, Nick had asked my permission for him and Adam to remain friends with Kai. Enrique wasn't so keen on forgiveness.**

**"What? You jealous Giancarlo?" Kai sneered at Enrique. "You want one too?" Enrique replied with a not-so-nice hand gesture that could be covered up by simple saying "But my chin was itchy!" (A.N. I've tried it and it works!)**

**"Now now, that's not very nice."**

**"Why don't you kids go get your schedules and room assignments?" My mother suggested.**

**"Yes God..." Nick and I muttered sarcastically under our breaths. The group of us (minus the adults) went to the secretary's office for our stuff.**

**"Ah so you're the young lady we'll be having the extreme pleasure of teaching this year?" She asked as she handed me my schedule.**

**"Sure.. go with that idea... If that's what floats your boat lady," I muttered.**

**"Your mother informed us that you wish to room with Mr. Kai Hiwatari so we had that arranged-"**

**"NO! Our mother belongs in a loony bin!" Nick yelled. "She rooms with me, our cousin Enrique, or by herself."**

**"Alright, the rooms can be switched so she rooms with you."**

**"Good... now let's go." We all walked out of the office.**

**"Since when did you get protective?" I asked Nick on the way to our rooms.**

**"He hurt you twice and I'm not letting him get the chance to do it again."**

**"Hn, I'll hold you to that baby brother."**

**"I'm not your baby brother Nicole." I smirked and held up 5 fingers.**

**"5 minutes Nicholas. Five glorious minutes our dear mother spent with me before you were removed from her stomach."**

**"Don't talk smart Nicole... it makes you sound like a idiot. Only Elisa can pull that off." When we got to our rooms we discovered that they were all somehow connected. Mine and Nick's, Kai and Adam's, and Enrique and Robert's...**

**"ROBERT!" Elisa yelled. She ran up to him and hugged him. This was all part of some grand scheme to piss him off I know it...**

**"What is this uncouthness?" He asked. "Much you scream like a barbarian preparing for battle?"**

**"Jeeze... I was just stating that I was happy to see such a noble and couth person such as yourself-HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A BIG NOSE!"**

**"Stop this foolish uncouthness at once! Lord Robert shall not stand for this!"**

**"Lord Robert? What exactly are you the lord of? Big nosed fancy German people who like it in the pooper?"**

**"WHY YOU UNCOUTH SCOUNDREL!" Elisa just laughed and plopped down on my bed. Everyone was chilling in my room because they were too lazy to unpack. I had taken out all of my posters and began hanging them up un various places in the room.**

**"Oi! Stay on your side!" Nick ordered.**

**"Fuck off Nick! You can put your precious Hawthorne Heights poster somewhere else! Avenged Sevenfold goes there! Nicole... you're a fucking idiot..." She sighed when she noticed that I put my shirtless Criss Angel poster right above my bed on the ceiling.**

**"Yup... but you love me for it," I grinned cheesily. I opened the bag with all of my pictures in it and placed then around the room. Me and Johnny, me and Elisa, me and Kyle, me and Criss Angel, me and Avenged Sevenfold. I stopped at the next one. My damn mother framed it and slipped it into my bag when I wasn't looking. It was of me and Kai, right after we won the tournament. Before the party. Before he left... He had his arm around me and he was kissing my cheek. I had a smile on my face. A genuine smile. I gripped the frame tightly and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. Everyone looked at me. I was panting out of pure rage. I got over it quickly and continued with the pictures. Me, Elisa, and Robert after we dressed him up, me, Tala, and Bryan, me and Joey Jordison.**

**"Nicole, why did you throw that?" Nick asked.**

**"Sudden burst of rage."**

**"I seriously doubt it." He raised his eyebrow.**

**"WELL IT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING BUSINESS!" I yelled and it echoed throughout the room. "Ugh! I need to read!" I was about to take out a book but Elisa stopped me.**

**"Wait! You need to put up the rules!"**

**"Ah yes. The rules. I reached into my bag and pulled out a semi-large piece of paper. I posted it on the wall and the guys went to go read it.**

**"What uncouthness is this?" Robert asked. " 'These are the rules of the Jesus of Suburbia. If you fail to comply with the rules that shall be mentioned, you will be mauled to death with a chicken McNugget'?"**

**"Rule number one, 'Do not eat Napoleon's icecream'?" Nick asked. "Seems like someone has been watching too much Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure."**

**"Rule number two, 'You must bring the Jesus of Suburbia a shrubbery in order to remain alive'," Adam read. "Do I even want to ask?"**

**"Rule number three," Enrique smirked. " 'Do not raid Barry Manilow's wardrobe. That's the principal's job'."**

**"Rule four, 'If you insult the Jesus of Suburbia, the consequences will be too gruesome to discuss.' You're so full of yourself!" Nick exclaimed.**

**"Rule numbers five and six," Elisa began. " 'Be Excellent to each other'. And... 'PARTY ON DUDES!'"**

**"Why am I related to you?"**

**"Silence Nick, I know things," I glared.**

**"Things? What _things_?" He folded his arms over his chest.**

**"Things that if made public could ruin the next for years of your life."**

**"Oh really? Like what?" I smirked and whispered something in his ear and he looked quite horrified when I was done."You better not even think about it Nicole."**

**"Hn, just give in to my demands that I have and everything will be fine."**

**"Anything. Just keep that on the DL."**

**"Ok. 1. I want help with any and all homework we get."**

**  
"I'll do it for you!"**

**"2. I want help from all guys that give me a hard time."**

**"I'll slit their throats!"**

**"_All guys_ Nick." I glanced at Kai and Nick got the idea.**

**"I repeat, I'll slit their throats.**

**I smirked. "3. No borrowing any of my CDs without my permission."**

**"I won't go within a foot of them."**

**"And 4. I demand full access of the TV when Degrassi is on so I can watch it. NO MATTER WHAT."**

**"You fuckin kidding? I'll watch it with you!'**

**"Those are my current demands until I think of more."**

**"Anything! Anything you ask! Just please, PLEASE keep that quiet!" He begged and I grinned maliciously. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.**

**"Don't eat Napoleon's icecream!" Adam exclaimed. "What the fuck?" Everyone sighed.**

**"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT ADAM!" I yelled. "AND YOU RUINED MY MOMENT YOU ASS FUCKING FUDGE PACKER!" Just then we heard the musical sound of Robert's shrieks. Elisa had shown him the picture of the three of us.**

**"SUCH UNCOUTHNESS! HOW _DARE_ YOU UNCOUTH SCOUNDRELS EVEN THINK OF TAKING SUCH AN UNCOUTH PICTURE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH UNCOUTHNESS IN ALL OF MY YEARS OF DEALING WITH SUCH UNCOUTH PEOPLE! I NOW UNDERSTAND WHY ENRIQUE AND JOHNATHAN ARE ATTRACTED TO YOU TWO UNCOUTH SIMPLETONS! THE FOUR OF YOU ARE A GROUP OF THE MOST UNCOUTH, UNCIVILIZED, SCOUNDRELS! YOU WERE BORN AND THROWN INTO A VAT OF UNCOUTHNESS! YOU BATHE IN IT DAILY AND IT MAKES YOU SO... UNCOUTH!"**

**"You know what?" I sighed. "After a month, I kinda missed hearing that."**

**"I think he likes her," Nick smirked as he recorded everything they said.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Chapter over! Elisa what is the first Robert Uncouth Counter for this Story?**

**Elisa: The first Robert Uncouth Counter is...**

**Enrique: A lot?**

**Elisa: Yes that's true, but the actual number of "uncouth"s forthis chapter is...13!**

**Me: A good way to start off the Robert Uncouth Counter for this story. Read and review kiddies!**

**Max:I HAVE A FACEEE!**


	7. The emoness of the first night

**Chapter 7- The emo-ness of the first night**

**Me: After many long months...**

**Elisa:WE'RE BAAACKKK!!!!**

**Me: Yup yup yup! I promised an update and here it is! **

**Elisa: So we shan't keep you waiting. ROBERT! GIVE US EL DISCLAIMER!**

**Robert: Very well... BXR, as uncouth and barbaric as she is, does not own a single thing**

**Me: Excellent Robert... :mutters: he could've been a bit nicer though...:grumble: Just a warning, this chapter is very...**

**Elisa:Gay?**

**Me: Yup, that about covers it.**

**Recap:"_You know what?" I sighed. "After a month, I kinda missed hearing that."_**

_**"I think he likes her," Nick smirked as he recorded everything they said.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Start**

**I took out the bag labeled "books" and pulled out a book titled "Who Killed Kurt Cobain?" I sat down on my bed Indian style and began reading it for the umpteenth time.**

**"Is that book good?" Elisa asked. "I read the biography you let me borrow, but it was completely against that theory."**

**"Yeah," I nodded, not looking up from the pages I was reading. "I have another book about the theory in my bag, you can read it if you want."**

**"Hn, your sister supports the murder theory?" Kai asked Nick.**

**"Yes she does... and as a matter of fact I do too," Nick glared. "Is there a problem with that?"**

**"Kurt Cobain was a drug addict who couldn't take fame and killed himself." That was it. Elisa and I both stopped what we were doing. You go too far when you insult our musical idols. Elisa got up and in Kai's face.**

**"You want to say that again Hiwatari?"**

**"You heard me Elisa."**

**"No bitch I don't think I did! YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN FUCKER?"**

**"Kai, just step down before you get your ass handed to you," Nick warned.**

**"What? You think I'm scared of two little _girls_?" He sneered. I picked up my thickest Harry Potter book, got up, and cracked Kai over the head with it. He stumbled and fell to the ground. I sat back down and continued reading as if nothing had just happened.**

**"Told you..." Nick sighed.**

**"Hoe can she just sit there like nothing happened?" Adam asked.**

**"I dunno."**

**"Please don't let her hit me with that thing!"**

**"Just don't insult her, her idols, or her opinions and you're all set."**

**"I got an idea," Elisa began. "Let's play truth or dare."**

**"Oh I'm definitely in," Enrique agreed.**

**"Us too," Nick and Adam chimed.**

**"Why not?" Kai shrugged.**

**"Nicole, you playing?" Enrique asked.**

**"I suppose," I agreed, sat down, and spun the bottle. It landed in between Nick and Adam. "Truth or dare boys?" I had an evil grin on my face.**

**"Dare," Nick answered.**

**"I dare both of you, to kiss the object of your utmost affection."**

**"WHAT!? Nicole please God no!" Nick was on his knees begging. "You promised!"**

**"Don't make me do this Nicole! What did I do to deserve this?" Adam groveled.**

**"Sorry boys, a dare is a dare," I shrugged. They both sighed, and began to make out. Kai and Enrique's mouths dropped, and Elisa was secretly filming it. The two of us had a burning suspicion of the two, and we just wanted to make sure.**

**"Nick, are you gay?" Enrique asked.**

**  
"Nope, he's bisexual," I chimed with a grin. "And Adam is too. Are you two going out yet? Because you should."**

**"Um... no not yet," Nick answered. He turned to Adam. "Wanna go out?"**

**"Sure," he shrugged.**

**"Score!" Elisa yelled. "Your brother's a butt hugger!"**

**"I am not!" Nick argued. **

**"Oh hush Nick," I ordered. "You wouldn't be dating him if it weren't for me." Nick crossed his arms and pouted like a child.**

**"Aww... cheer up emo kid," Elisa cooed, pinching his cheek.**

**"I'm not emo!" He whined.**

**"I'm an emo kid! Non-conforming as can be!" She sang.**

**"You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me!" I added.**

**"I have paint on my nails and make up on my face."**

**"I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs."**

**"Shut up!" Nick groaned.**

**"Gosh Nick, must you be so mean?" Elisa pouted. As they continued arguing, I began thinking. Watching my brother get a boyfriend (yes I realize that sounds very gay), made me miss mine. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.**

**"Are you ok?" Elisa asked, sitting next to me.**

**"I guess, I just," I began.**

**"You miss him don't you?"**

**"Yeah... I do." Elisa put her arm around me simpathetically.**

**"Already?" Kai asked. "You've been away from him for what? Six hours?"**

**"At least she has someone to miss..." Elisa glared.**

**"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Elisa stood up and raised herself up to her full height of 5 foot 2, which didn't look that intimidating compared to Kai's 5 foot 9.**

**"I mean at least she's with someone. You on the other hand aren't. You had the best that anyone could ever have. But what do you do? YOU GO AND LEAVE HER FOR NO FUCKING GOOD REASON AT ALL! YOU JUST UP AND LEFT HER WITHOUT EVEN CARING ABOUT HOW IT WOULD EFFECT HER, YOU FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOU _BETTER_ KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT WHILE YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE IF I GET SO MUCH AS A WHISPER OF YOU GIVING HER SHIT I WILL FUCKING CURB STOMP YOU WITH SPIKED SOLE BOOTS ON! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" All was silent as Kai looked down at her. Everyone expected her to strike him and she looked about to, but she was saved by my mother.**

**"Well Nick darling, I'm leaving now. Call me everyday sweetie. Mommy loves you. Come on Elisa." Elisa gave me one final hug. **

**"I'll call you every single day ok?"**

**"Ok," I nodded. "Bye bye."**

**"Bye kid. Good luck. Call me if you need me." She forced a smile and left.**

**"Are you gonna be ok?" Enrqique asked after he returned to the room. He had chased after Elisa and demanded a good bye make out session.**

**"I guess so," I shrugged.**

**"Don't worry, you're in good hands with Nick and me. We won't let anything happen to you. And that's a promise." He smiled reassuringly.**

**"Thanks Enrique-Poo."**

**It was about 6:30 when they called us down for dinner. I walked down to dinner with Enrique, Robert, and Kai. Nick and Adam stayed behind, insisting that they'd be down in five minutes. As soon as we got into the cafeteria, it all fell silent and all eyes were on me. Everyone was staring at me.**

**"Ugh, I hate being the center of attention," I groaned.**

**"You're gonna have to get used to it," Enrique sighed. "This'll last a while."**

**"Nicole?! Holy shit what are you doing here?" I heard a voice yell. I spun around and brightened when I saw...**

**"TALA! BRYAN!" I ran up to Tala and threw my arms around him. "Oh my god what are you doing here?"**

**"We should be asking you that. After all this _is_ and all boy's school," he replied.**

**"My mom paid 4 times the normal tuition to get me in here... So I'm stuck in a school full of soon-to-be gay boys."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means that with all of or most of the boys in this school will end up gay, with no _single_ women in this place. They just don't know it yet."**

**"So you're saying we'll end up gay too?" Bryan asked.**

**"Well... you and Tala _did_ pretend to be gay once before to cover for me and Elisa... So you have a bit of practice."**

**"Haha very funny..." The three of us sat down at a table with Enrique and Robert.**

**"Hey Enrique, has my dear brother decided to grace us with his presence yet?" I asked.**

**"No, him and Adam still haven't come down here yet."**

**"Do you want me to go up in your room and-" Tala began but Enrique and I cut him off.**

**"NO!"**

**"Trust me... you don't want to do that..." I assured. The five of us sat there and talked until Kai joined our table.**

**"Nicole... you didn't tell me _he_ was here..." Tala glared at Kai.**

**"Who? Oh him... Must've slipped my mind," I shrugged as I took a french fry off of Enrique's plate. Just then, the whole cafeteria went silent again as Nick and Adam entered. I think everything stopped again because, whether you're a guy, girl, gay, straight, whatever, you couldn't deny they had looks. Back home, they were the stereotypical "emo boys". Nick had black hair that fell in a slant over his eye. My mother had of course allowed him whatever he wanted, so he had size 6 gauges in his ears and a metallic blue ring on the right side of his lip. He wore a From First To Last tee shirt and a tight pair of jeans that I recognized to be mine. Not to mention a little bit of thick eyeliner under his deep blue eyes. **

**Adam was the golden blonde jock emo kid. He had the same hair style as Nick and the same eyes. He was wearing a tight pink shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. All movement either stopped because of their good looks, or because of the fact that Nick had his arm around Adam's waist. Enrique's jaw was on the ground, Kai was blinking in disbelief, and Tala and Bryan looked a bit confused.**

**"Nick!" I yelled. "Are those my jeans you're wearing?"**

**"Yeah... so?" He asked.**

**"Did I _say_ you could wear them?" **

**"No, but I bought them, so it's ok." He and Adam sat down at our table. Nick leaned on Adam's shoulder and Adam stroked his hair. I couldn't help but smile.**

**"Awww I can't stay mad at you Nick. You and you're little boyfriend are just so darn cute!"**

**"Shut up Nicole..."**

**"What can I say? I'm a sucker for emo boys. Oh just wait until dear mommy finds out."**

**"It doesn't matter. She loves Adam and she loves me, so I'm safe."**

**"Damn you and your-your-YOU-NESS!"**

**"Um Nick, how long has this been?" Tala asked.**

**"A few hours," he answered. I cleared my throat loudly and he sighed. "Thanks to my lovely sister." I smiled cheesily and gave him a double thumbs up.**

**"Yup, I help me dear brother score boyfriends."**

**"Why did that sound so gay?" Enrique asked.**

**"Because it was gay dear Enrique..." We all finished eating and went upstares to bed.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me:It's over... and I hated that chapter**

**Elisa: Why? I thought it was ok**

**Me: Maybe because I realize the next one will be better, in my opinion**

**Elisa: It happens... well let's give them a preview of the next chappy**

**Me: Right-o! The next chapter will feature**

**-Excessive profanity**

**-Waking up at an unhumanly hour**

**-A surprise visit from a special person**

**-And other things that I can't remember due to the fact that the chapter isn't done**

**Elisa: Read and review kiddies!**

**Max:LEAN WIT IT ROCK WIT IT!**


	8. Day One

Chapter 8: Day One.

BXR: Hey kids! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long time it took me to update.

Elisa: I know! Would you believe she ran out of ideas??

Kai: Well…

BXR & Elisa: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Elisa: Let's just get to the disclaimer and get this party starteddd. John Boy?

Johnny: If you recognize it, she doesn't own it.

BXR: mmhmm: And here's a nice preview.

-A horrendous wakeup call.

-Reminiscing about children's shows.

-The truth.

-Graphicness.

Recap: _We all finished eating and went upstairs to bed_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Start**

The next morning we were woken up by possibly the most annoying obnoxious sound in existence or the PA system.

"All students get out of bed and report to breakfast by 5:00. The bell will sound at 7:30 for the beginning of period one." The loud noise (which sounded like a mixture of an air horn over a megaphone that was in front of an amplifier that was suffering from horrible feedback mixed with a dying moose noise) continued.

"WHAT THE FUUUCKKKKKKK!!!" I screeched. "IT'S 4:00 IN THE MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE MORNING! THESE FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER NOT EXPECT ME TO WAKE UP THIS FUCKING EARLY EVERY FUCKING MORNING!'

I had my head buried under my pillows to attempt to drown out the noise, which was coming from speakers that were right next to the beds and on the ceiling. And to top it all off… the windows were on automatic. So the curtains shot open and they had spotlights shining in through the windows.

"FUCKING FUCKKSSSS!!!" I eventually got out of bed and grabbed a pair of black and pink Tripp pants, a shirt that laced on in the front, threw my quickly brushed hair into a ponytail, and stalked downstairs with Nick after putting on my hello kitty slippers, both of us still rubbing the remainders of sleep from our eyes.

"How lovely for the twins to join us," Bryan joked.

"Fuck you," we groaned in unison.

"Stank ho, go get me some food," I ordered.

"Fine dear," Adam groaned, getting up and heading to the food line.

"Too fucking early in the fucking morning for any-fucking-thing. Let alone fucking class. These stupid fucking people…"

"That wake up call was the most annoying thing on the face of the earth," Tala groaned, putting his head down on the table.

"No, Nicole's voice is more annoying," Kai corrected.

"Suck popsicles you little bitch," I mumbled.

"Nicole, what's your schedule?" Tala asked.

"Let's see, I have… Honors Algebra I, Honors Integrated Science, Advanced Art, dunno how that happened, I can't draw for a shite. That's Nick's department. Honors English, lunch, Honors History, Gym, and double period band."

"Same here," Enrique announced after checking his schedule.

"Yeah, me, you, Nicole, Adam, and Kai all have the same classes," Nick clarified. "My mother insisted on it."

"Cause she's a dumb bitch," I added in a mutter.

"Agreed, she belongs in a loony bin." Adam came back and brought me the plate of breakfast. "Aww, you even got me extra bacon. You're such a sweetie! Nick this one's a keeper!" I pinched his cheek and began eating.

I was relatively awake at that point, but no one else was. Bryan was lightly dozing on and off every few minutes, Nick and Adam were asleep on each other's shoulders, Enrique was face down in his cereal, Tala was resting face first on the table, and Robert was reading the paper through heavy lidded eyes. Only Kai was as awake as I was. Finally when I finished, I woke Nick up and told him we needed to get going because we didn't know where the fuck we were going. The group of us managed to get to class five minutes before the bell rang.

I sat down with Nick on my right, Tala on my left, Enrique in front of Nick, Kai on Nick's right, Adam next to Enrique, and Bryan in front of me. The teacher walked in looked like he belonged in a biker bar rather than a math classroom. He was completely bald with a black mustache and goatee.

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Martone and I'll be your honors algebra teacher. I'm going point to you and you're gonna say your name ok?" Everyone muttered some sort of reply and he began.

When he finally got to me, everyone stared. "Um… hi. I'm Nicole. But you can call me Nikki Sixx." Cue the extreme mutterings of the guys.

"Holy shit it's a girl!"

"She's hot!"

"Look at her boobs!"

"Shut up she's taken!" Nick snapped and murmurs of, "Hey it's one of those gay kids," began.

When everyone finished, Martone began talking about what we'd be doing in the class. Then Kai started talking to Nick.

"Who's talking!?" Martone snapped. I pointed non-covertly to Kai and Martone glared. "You best be shutting your mouth boy or I'm gonna slap you around like a red-headed step child!" (lmao my math teacher really said that to someone once). The class's mouth's dropped because they all knew who Kai was. But Tala, Bryan, and I all burst into laughter. Kai sent us glares which only made us laugh harder. The bell rang 30 minutes later and I headed to science. That class was me, Nick, Enrique, Kai, Adam, Ian, and Robert. Tala and Bryan were assholes and went off to their Russian language class for an easy A. Jerks. Our teacher walked in and began.

"Welcome! I'm your teacher Mrs. Stairs and welcome to Integrated Science." She then went on to describe the course. "Any questions?"

Ian raised his hand, "Are you by any chance related to the lady from the Magic School Bus?"

"HOLY SHIT I LOVED THAT SHOW!" I yelled.

"I KNOW I DID TOO! THAT SHOW WAS THE SHIT!"

"YEAH IT WAS!" The two of us began singing the Magic School Bus theme song.

"I'm related to you…?" Nick asked.

"Mmhmm, and you love every second of it!"

"You tell yourself that…"

"Oh go cuddle with your boyfriend!"

"Hmph…" Nick wrapped his arm around Adam's waist.

"I'm an emo kid non-conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me…"

"Shut up Nicole!"

"You know what show was the shit?" Ian asked. "Doug."

"OH MY HOLY SWEET MUFFIN SEX I LOVED THAT SHOW!" I yelled.

"YES!" Enrique agreed. "MR. DINK WAS FUCKING AMAZING!"

"OH MY GOD I LOVES THE DINK! AND SKEETER VALENTINE WAS MY BITCH!"

"I DEFINITELY WANTED TO BE IN THE BEETS BAND!"

"No seriously," Adam added. "Hands down best show ever, Hey Arnold."

"YES!!" I yelled. "Chocolate boy, pigeon man, and Big Bob Pataki were like, amazing!"

"OH MY GOD!" Nick exclaimed, finally joining in. "STOOP KID!"

"SHIT SON! STOOP KID'S AFRAID TO LEAVE HIS STOOP!" We began chanting that for a moment or so.

"Nowadays though, Foster's is the best cartoon ever," Ian added.

"CHEESE!" Nick and I yelled.

"I'M A HORSEY!" Nick yelled.

"NOW YOU'RE A HORSEY! GIDDY UP!" I pounced on Nick and he, Adam, Enrique, Ian, and I all laughed hysterically. Kai was shaking his head pretending not to know us, and Robert was muttering under his breath. I could've sworn I heard the word "uncouth" about 10 times. The bell rang and we headed to 3rd period. The teacher told us to draw anything, just so she could see what level we were on. I can't even draw a stick figure, Nick's the artistic one. I'm the musical writey one. Nick drew Adam, Adam drew a picture consisting of running toasters, flying bacon, and dancing sandwiches because he was hungry. Tala drew a wolf, Enrique drew Elisa (although quite a bit for curvy and busty), I had allowed Bryan to draw me, Robert drew himself in fine, medieval armor (duh… he IS Lord Robert…) and I tried to draw a self portrait.

"Nicole, what's THAT supposed to be?" Nick snickered.

"Shut up Mr. 'I know EVERYTHING about NOTHING'!" I snapped. After 15 more minutes of failed attempts to revive the picture, I did the only thing I knew could make me feel better. I crumpled it up and chucked it at Kai's head :.

"Do you feel better now Nicole?" Adam asked.

"Yup. Much better," I smiled happily. Kai glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ugh, you're so immature," he scoffed.

"Yeah, but YOU were the one who dated me and loved me to pieces for it."

"Wrong. You were the one who wanted it. I couldn't get anyone else on the road so I had to settle for you."

"So you're saying you only dated me because you were fucking desperate!?" My temper began to rise.

"Exactly. Obviously it didn't go the way I planned out, there was no sex. I was planning on fucking you and leaving you the next day after I got what I wanted. But the end of the tournament came soon enough that I didn't even have to go that far. I could leave and find someone better." I was silent, as was everyone else.

"You son of a bitch…" Tala muttered.

"What was that Volkov?" Kai stood up, as did Tala.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? Whether it's true or not you don't say that to her! You can't get__anyone better than her. Fuck, I'm surprised you ever got her at all!"

"It wasn't hard. She'd go for just about anyone. As you and Bryan both know." That was the final straw. Tala punched Kai directly in the face.

As they fought, Nick whispered, "Come back to our room and call Elisa." I nodded and followed him and Adam back to our room. I sat on my bed and called her.

"Hey, how's your first day going?" She asked. My voice broke before I could even start. Nick took the phone and explained while Adam let me cry on his shoulder. I cannot believe I ever hated that kid, really I can't. When he was finished, Nick handed the phone back to me.

"Hello?"

"Nicole, listen to me and listen good," Elisa began. "I'm going to come and visit your school next week. And I am going to go and kill that boy, understood?"

"Fine with me. Trust me, you'll be doing a lot of people a huge favor."

"Make sure you're never alone. Stay with Nick, Adam, anyone you're safe with. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." We hung up and I looked at Nick. "She's coming to visit will all intents and purposes of killing him."

"Sounds good to me," Adam agreed. "I never liked him anyway. And between you and me," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's not all that attractive anyway…"

I chuckled and Nick asked, "You wanna go outside for a cigarette?"

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" I cheered. The three of us went outside, sat against a tree and lit up. Kai joined us a few minutes later. "You know, we came out here so we could get away from you."

He got in my face. "You have a problem?" I took a drag and blew it in his face.

"Yeah, you."

"Hn, I'm a smoker, that doesn't bother me."

"No, but this will." I took my cigarette and died it out on his arm. I walked away with Adam following as Kai cursed with pain and Nick stayed to talk to him. The two of us walked to 7th period and waited for them for 5 minutes. "Ugh, what's taking them so goddamn long?"

"Maybe they're hooking up or something," Adam answered.

"Psh yeah right. One, my brother has you, he doesn't need anyone else. Two, my brother also has something called STANDARDS. Even he wouldn't mess around with someone _that_ filthy." The bell rang just as Kai and Nick walked in. The teacher explained that we needed to form bands with a few of our classmates and learn to play songs of our choice based on a specific category he gave us. We'd perform them after a week and a half and that was how he graded us. It was my band vs. Kai's. Mine consisting of me on vocals, Tala on guitar, Bryan on drums, and Enrique on bass. Kai's consisted of him on vocals and guitar, Nick on back up vocals and guitar, Adam on drums, and Ian on bass. We sat through and antagonizing hour and a half class before the end of the day came and Nick, Adam and I rushed back to our room.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Nick.

"I dunno," he answered, throwing suction cup darts at the ceiling. He was laying on his bed, Adam was leaning on the wall sitting on Nick's bed, and I was laying on my side half on and half off of my bed. "We could do homework or something."

"HA! You're cute!" Adam laughed.

"Hey Nick?" I asked.

"Hn?" He acknowledged that he was listening.

"What did you say to Kai earlier?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No really, I wanna know." I sat up and looked at him.

"It's easier if you don't for now."

"Fine, I'm going to Tala and Bryan's room." I left and started walking. As I passed by Adam and Kai's room, which was on the way, I felt someone grab me and pull me inside. I heard the door lock and I looked around to see what was going on. "Kai, what the hell are you doing?"

He pinned me against the wall. "I didn't mean anything I said earlier."

"Yeah I'm sure you didn't." I tried to push him off but I couldn't. "Kai, don't fucking touch me!"

"Don't scream too loud." He moved his hands up my shirt slightly and rested them on my bare lower abdomen. "You wouldn't want people to hear you."

"That's exactly what I DO want!" He put his hand over my mouth lightly and moved the other one up my upper thigh. "What are you doing?" My voice became weak and slightly shaky.

"Sshh… it'll all be over soon," he whispered as he began unlacing my shirt so he could remove it.

"Stop it… please…" I couldn't stop him. I was frozen to the spot and I couldn't think straight. He started kissing my neck and removing my pants. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of what I knew was about to happen and I knew I had no power to stop it. "Kai stop now!"

"Quiet, you know you want it."

"No I don't!" I heard footsteps outside the door and the doorknob rattle.

"The fucker locked the door! Adam give me the key!" Tala yelled from outside. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Bryan stormed in, ripped Kai off of me and punched him in the stomach. Tala grabbed me and hugged me close. I started sobbing on his shoulder. "You'll be ok don't worry. You're safe now. Come on, I'll take you back to my room. Bryan, take care of things here and meet us back there." Bryan nodded and Tala picked me up and carried me to his and Bryan's room. He closed the door and sat me on his bed.

"How did you know where I was?" I choked.

"Nick knew that Kai's room was on the way to mine and when he heard you yell he knew something was wrong so he went and got us. Now tell me what happened in there."

I got a sickened feeling in my stomach as I began. "He pinned me against the wall and started feeling me up and shit. He had his hands up my shirt and he was kissing my neck and I couldn't stop him. I was paralyzed on the spot and I couldn't think straight." My voice started to break and he hugged me again.

"Do you want to call Elisa?"

"In a min-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. Tala answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Johnny, yeah she's right here. She was in a bad state and couldn't pick up. Here she is." He handed me the phone. "It's Johnny."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know…"

"Um… I have some news."

"News? What kind of news?" I prepared for the worst. And I had every right to.

"I… I cheated on you. And you have NO idea how sorry I am. I completely regret every second of it and it didn't mean anything and-"

"Spare me the bullshit. I don't want to hear it. It's over."

"But Nicole-"

"NO! It's over! Goodbye." I hung up and cried again. "He fucking cheated on me. I can't catch a goddamn break today can I?" Tala wrapped his arms around me again to try to soothe me. My boyfriend cheated on me, my ex brutally insulted me, told me he lied to me, and tried to rape me all in the same day.

There is no WAY I'm making it out of here alive.

BXR: Whew, it's finally over. And I hated every second of it. But hey, it's better than nothing.

Elisa: Now that she's single again it's up to YOU to help decide who she ends up with.

BXR: For the time being. Nothing is definite yet.

Elisa: Yes. It's either Tala or Bryan. YOU decide.

BXR: Well actually, I already made a decision, but opinions are greatly welcome and if you can sway my idea, I'll listen. I haven't even started the next chapter yet.

Elisa: You heard the girl! Read, review, and send in your choice!

Max: I pooted:


	9. Day Two

Chapter 9-Day Two

Chapter 9-Day Two.

BXR-Hey kids, out of lack of any better ideas, that's the title of the chapter…

Elisa: Yeah, so much random crap happens here that there couldn't be any ideas.

BXR: So let us not waste any further time. Disclaimer anyone?

Elisa: If you recognize it, she doesn't own it.

BXR: That I don't. And the preview isss…

-The return of Elisa.

-A "visit" from someone else.

-Violence.

-GUITAR HERO!

-A date.

-Party time.

-Oh shit!

Recap: _My boyfriend cheated on me, my ex brutally insulted me, told me he lied to me, and tried to rape me all in the same day. There is no way I'm making it out of here alive…_

Chapter Start

Tala let me cry on his chest a bit more before asking for my phone to call Elisa. "You're in no state to talk, I'm calling Elisa and letting her know what happened. Johnny mentioned at your party that he'd be staying for a bit before going back home. He deserves whatever she's gonna give him."

"Ok, thank you Tala," I sniffled as Bryan walked in and Tala dialed Elisa's number.

"Elisa? It's Tala. No she's not ok. You might want to sit down and drop whatever you're holding. You are NOT gonna like this."

"Nicole, what the fuck happened in there?" Bryan asked as he sat next to me.

"Tala's gonna tell Elisa, just listen to him say it, I don't want to tell the story again," I sighed.

"Elisa… he tried to rape her," Tala explained. I heard Elisa scream all the way from the opposite end of the room and Bryan screamed next to me.

"WHAT??"

"THAT LITTLE FUCK!" She yelled. "I'm packing my bags, getting in a car, and getting the fuck up there! I'll be there by tomorrow."

"That's not all," Tala began. "Is Johnny still there? Good. He just called Nicole and told her that he cheated on her. Yes you can go beat the shit out of him too. I'm _sure_ Nicole doesn't mind."

Bryan gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise. Tala and I won't let anything bad happen to you again, you don't need to worry about that."

"Thanks angel," I hiccupped as Tala hung up my phone.

"She'll be here tomorrow. She's calling Nick and filling him in on the details. She said not to go anywhere alone and we're not to let you out of our sight. She also said not to do anything stupid, neither of them are worth it."

"He said forever… they both did… What the fuck am I doing wrong?"

"Sweetheart, you're not doing a thing wrong," he assured, wiping the tears from my eyes and taking me from Bryan. "He didn't deserve you. Neither of them did. Johnny gave up the best thing he could ever get, and that's you. And don't worry about Kai. He's not gonna hurt you ever again. Especially when she's done with him." I chuckled at the thought of what Elisa would do to him when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up, it's us," Adam announced from the other side of the door.

"I want to see my fucking sister!" Nick yelled. The door swung open and he ran inside, pulling me into a hug. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I swear to god Nicole I'm going to kill him for this."

"No, don't," I shook my head. "I want Elisa to do it."

"No, I'm going to kill him, we all are."

"Let her do it. She's been wanting to for a very long time."

"Are you hungry?"

"Well… yeah a little, why?"

"Then let's go get you something to eat. The worst thing you can do is not eat anything." He helped me up from the bed even though I didn't need it and the four of them escorted me down to the cafeteria.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Infirmary," Bryan smirked his patented death smirk. "Do you honestly think I'd let him walk away?"

"I can't thank you guys enough, you have no clue how much I love you."

Bryan pulled me into a one armed side hug. "It's nothing kid, don't worry about it."

"You're my sister. I'm SUPPOSED to do this shit for you," Nick reminded.

"You're my boyfriend's sister, which means I feel obligated to keep you safe," Adam added. "You're like my sister IN LAW."

Tala didn't say anything at first. He just looked at his feet for a moment. "Do you wanna stay with us tonight? I trust Nick and Adam, but I'd feel safer if I knew you were with me and Bryan."

"Sure, I'd feel a bit safer if I was with you guys too," I agreed. "Especially Bryan… he's kinda scary." I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face get hot and I saw a blue-haired… thing sit down across from Nick.

"Nicole, I'm really sorry I-" I looked at his face. He had a black eye, a fat lip and was sporting bandages around his abs, showing that he has cracked ribs.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"Really, I didn't mean-"

"Don't. Talk. To me. Again. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure," he sighed.

"I'm not even hungry anymore…" I felt so disgusted that I lost my appetite. "Tala, can I go back to your room now?"

"Yeah sure, let's go," he nodded. We stopped at my room so I could get clothes and we went to his and Bryan's room. I changed into pajamas, not caring that Tala was in the room. I honestly didn't care about much at that point.

"Do you want me to stay in here or do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"You can stay, it's all cool." I pulled back the blankets of his bed (his ass was sleeping on the floor…) and sat down.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Psh, I don't care," I shrugged and he sat down next to me.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Especially once Elisa gets here tomorrow." I sighed deeply. "Do you ever think I'm gonna find someone else?"

"Of course you will sweetheart." He placed his hand on my cheek. "Who knows, your next person could be right in front of you."

"Hn, that was so cheesy," I chuckled.

"What?" He asked, seemingly oblivious.

"That was _definitely_ a reference to yourself."

"No it really wasn't!"

"Mmhmmm suuure. Goodnight Tala." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and laid down. I fell asleep not having any idea of what was in store for tomorrow…

I woke up the next morning once again to the obnoxious noise. I groaned and rolled over, putting my head under the pillow. It must've known because it got louder…and louder…and louder. "ALRIGHT FINE! I'LL FUCKING GET UP!" I got up and went to turn on the light, but tripped over something on the floor.

"Um… good morning?" Tala greeted from underneath me.

"Hi! I tripped over you." He pushed me off of him and I turned on the light. Bryan hissed and hid under his blanket.

"You get used to it," Tala assured. He got up and stretched. I couldn't help but stare at him. I tried not to, but the boy is perfect for fuck's sake. He left to go shower and I searched for something to wear.

"I saw that," Bryan spoke.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Just now. You two should hook up again."

"But I thought you…"

"I do. But it doesn't matter. I care enough about you that I want you to be happy, no matter who you're with. Even if it isn't me."

"Bryan… that's really sweet. But I don't know, I mean after yesterday and everything."

"I'm not saying DATE him. I'm saying fuck around. Like last time." Just then the door burst open and Elisa stood in the doorway, bags in hand.

"AHHHH!!" I squeeled and pounced on her. "I missed you. I missed you. I missed you! I don't care if it's only been two days I still miss you!"

"I missed you too psycho," she chuckled and I got up off of her. "Hey Angel, how goes everything?"

"Brilliant," he smirked. "You should see Hiwatari. Fractured nose, fat lip, black eye, broken nose…"

"Destroyed ego," I added.

"Hn, by the time I'm done, there won't be anything left," she smirked as Tala walked in. She noticed him and patted me on the shoulder, "And that's all you need to know about how babies are made."

"Um… did I miss something?" He asked. After he got dressed the four of us walked down to breakfast. I was going to say that Elisa was shadowing me at school that day to see what it was like, that way they wouldn't care that she randomly popped up.

"Are you gonna do what I suggested?" Bryan asked on our way down to the cafeteria.

"Of course. Can you cover for me from after lunch until the end of the day?" I asked.

"You got sick, he's taking care of you."

"Brilliant. Love you Angel."

"Elisa!" Enrique yelled. He ran up to her, grabbed her, and attacked her face.

"He cheated on her you know," Nick informed.

"No!" I gasped.

"Yeah, he's gonna tell her at breakfast." Sure enough… he did.

"GET OUT! NOW!" She snapped. He took the hint the first time, not wanting to get the shit beaten out of him, and left. Elisa broke down into tears right afterwards. I went to go give her a comforting hug, but someone else got there before me.

"There, there, don't cry, he isn't worth your tears," Robert assured, patting her on the back.

"I know! He's a rude, uncouth, obnoxious, barbarian!"

"Well, I was going to say pompous asshole… But your description works as well!"

She chuckled and I looked at Nick and whispered, "They're hugging! Quick take a picture!"

Elisa calmed down just in time for Kai to walk in. "That little shit…"

"Are you really gonna do it?" Nick asked.

"Don't kill him," I chimed. "Only because I don't want you going to jail over someone as worthless as him."

"Here," Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade dagger. "A Jurgen family heirloom. Diamond encrusted handle."

"Robert! Don't encourage her!"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to sterilize it when I'm done," she grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked as he sat down.

"You know perfectly well what the fuck I'm doing here! You-you! I can't even fucking talk I'm so pissed off! You should've been killed the first time I tried then none of this shit would've happened!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY BEST FRIEND YOU FUCK!"

Kai looked at her calmly and poured himself a cup of coffee. "No I didn't."

She looked flabberghasted. (A.N. I fucking love that word!) "What the hell do you mean you didn't…"

"I mean, I didn't. It never happened. Do I need to spell it out? Well, I can admit _something_ happened. But it wasn't rape. No one could ever rape her." That was it. Elisa jumped on him so fast you almost didn't see her jump over the table. She was punching and kicking every inch of him that she could reach until Nick and Adam pried her off. Kai wiped some of the blood off of his lip and nose.

"How fucking DARE you deny it?" She spat. "Four people walked in and SAW you do it!"

"I'm not technically denying it. Yeah, I was horny and once again, she was the only thing without a dick in the same area. You and I both know I wouldn't touch her if I had the choice." Elisa broke free of Nick and Adam's grip and went after him again. I just sat there taking all of it in and watching. The bell rang signaling that we had to leave for first period.

"Alright, we have a new student," Martone announced. "This is Johnny Mcgreggor." My head snapped up so fast I thought I broke my neck. Sure enough, there he was. I was frozen and Elisa grinned.

"Nice black eye McGreggor. Goes with the bruises on your whole fucking body real well." I looked at her and she gave a small bow. "I told you I'd take care of it for you love."

"Hn, I didn't doubt it for a moment," I chuckled. The teacher told Johnny to take the seat next to me and he did, looking quite uneasy. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I was gonna come to school here that way we wouldn't have to be apart,  
he explained. "But…"

"But you fucked up?" I sat through math ignoring him and went to science.

"Hey Nicole, who's taller? You or Ian?" Elisa asked.

"Me, but Ian's nose is bigger," I answered.

"Yeah kid! It's like a second penis!"

"Shut up Elisa!" Ian glared.

"Awww what's wrong shrimpy? Did those kids finally steal your lucky charms?"

"No I think someone stole his pot of gold at the end of his rainbow," Nick laughed.

"Mrs. Stairs? Can I go get a drink of water?" Ian asked.

"But Ian," Robert began. "I thought your kind couldn't get wet?" (A.N. For those of you who didn't know, that was a gremlins joke.) No one moved. No one laughed. Even though it was funny.

"Holy shit…" Nick gasped. "Did Robert just make a joke?"

"I think he did…" I nodded. It was silent again… _then_ everyone laughed. I made it through 3rd period slightly in one piece (it's art, I suck at it…) and headed to English with Kai behind me, Tala next to me, and Johnny in front of me.

"You missed it in 2nd period," I whispered to Tala. "Robert made a joke! A good one!"

"Are you shitting me?" He asked.

"Nah man! We were ranking on Ian and he made a gremlin joke."

"Holy crap, the world's gonna end!"

As the teacher handed out the assignment (write a poem or song of some sort to be shared a the end of class), I wrote a note to Tala. _"Skip with me after lunch?"_

"_Sounds good. But where?"_

"_I dunno, outside in the back field or something?"_

"_Excellent. It's always empty out there."_ What I didn't know is that Kai was reading over my shoulder. I felt a piece of paper hit me in the back of the head and I snapped around.

"Read it," he mouthed, and I did. _"Planning on fucking around with Tala again?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_I dunno, maybe I should tell your little boyfriend."_

"_Which one? The one who lied to me? Or the one who cheated on me?"_

"_Oh so he cheated on you? Found someone better I see? Well that's not hard…"_ I crumpled it up and threw it at him.

"Alright Nicole, you want to share what you wrote?" The teacher asked at the end of class.

"Gladly…" I glared at Kai and walked up to the front of the room.

"_When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists  
that everything you once held dear is taken away from you_

When I am queen sweet girlscout's face and not a one will fall from grace  
If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...

Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown

When I am queen on royal throne made out of parts of broken bones  
of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry

When I am queen I'll have my way I'll make it drowning Dollie day  
and all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes

Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown

Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown

Hush baby hush baby  
Hush baby go to sleep  
Hush baby hush baby  
Hush baby I'll make it be

When I am queen I will not wait my body type will still be great  
I will not leave it up to fate because I hate you too

When I am queen they all will see the patron saint of self-injury  
the glitter sores will heal themselves I'll play the part of someone else

Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown

Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown."

I stood there for a moment with a small smirk, and left once the bell rang. "Hey angel, are you still gonna cover for me?"

"Of course," Bryan agreed.

"Thanks, I owe you so much!" I gave him a huge hug.

"Whore," I saw Kai mouth over Bryan's shoulder.

"Fuck you, you're jealous," I mouthed back. He scoffed and looked away. I waited for the bell to ring, grabbed Tala, and went outside. I laid down with my hands behind my head and Tala next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular." I moved closer to him.

He leaned in head lightly on my shoulder. "I know this might be a bad time, seeing as how you and Johnny just broke up yesterday but, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight? I can get a pass to go into town or something."

"I'd love to." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid my head on his chest. "Can we go back to your room now?"

"Already?? We didn't even go to dinner yet, but you know if you _want to_ it's fine with me."

"That's not what I mean," I chuckled. He helped me up and we snuck inside to his dorm. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me, placing his hand lightly on my face.

"I never stopped having feelings for you, you know. Those days when we hung out and well, messed around a bit, those were some of the best days of my life. And oh my god that was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever said…"

"Tala," I put my hands on my hips and looked at him. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He looked surprised at first, but put his hands on my waist. "You're sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean you're sure what you want?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Positive. Trust me." That must've been enough to convince him because he kissed me hard on my mouth. I felt nothing but released anticipation from him, like he's been waiting to do this for a while. He laid me down and let me undo the uniform shirt he was wearing (A.N. Yup, no more disco suit :happyface )

"Um… I hope we're not interrupting anything…" I heard Elisa say. Tala immediately jumped off of me and tried to cover up for what was going on.

"Tala, there's no use trying to hide it," Nick began. "We all saw it." Elisa, Bryan, Nick, Adam, Enrique, Kai, and Johnny were all standing in the doorway.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"You left something at home, so I brought it for you," Elisa grinned and held up a guitar case.

I looked at the case then at her. "FUCK YEAH! PLUG THIS SHIT IN!" she plugged in my X-Box 360 and everyone but the two of us and Nick looked confused.

"What is it?" Tala asked.

"GUITAR HERO!" The three of us yelled. I took out my wireless guitar controller from the case and Elisa took out hers.

"I say tournament?" She suggested.

"Sounds lovely. I say 2nd place person does the winner's homework for a month." She nodded and we started.

"We're doing Miss Murder!"

"Fuck you! We're doing Paint It Black!"

"How about both?" Nick suggested. We shrugged and began playing.. I won both rounds.

"Shit! How did you get so good?" She asked.

"Wasting my life away playing this game for 8 hours a day," I answered as I completely destroyed Nick. I beat everyone that went against me until only Kai was left. "Best 2 out of 3?"

"Fine, you pick whore," he answered. I picked One and completely annihilated him. He picked Raining Blood because he knew I sucked at it, and he won. We agreed on "Through the Fire and Flames" as the final song. My fingers moved effortlessly across the controller, growing more bored as the song went on, until Kai failed.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE DICKBAG!" I yelled. "YOU LOSE DOUCHE! MY HOMEWORK FOR A MONTH! HAHAHAHAHA!" He scoffed and left the room. "Hn, sore loser."

We all chilled and played Guitar Hero for a bit until Tala came back with a paper. "I got the permission, do you still want to go?"

"Of course love, just let me get ready," I agreed. Everyone else had departed, leaving me, Elisa, and Nick in the room.

"Hn, that was fast," Nick smirked.

"Hush up, don't you have a boyfriend to be gay with?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he'll understand if I'm preparing my sister for her first _real_ date."

"You sure he doesn't want to help be my fashion consultant and make sure I match?"

"Hn, no I think that's what I'm for," Nick chuckled. "But really, you got over Johnny pretty fast. You dumped him yesterday and now you've got a date with someone else."

"I guess I was just so mad about what happened that I lost all feeling I had for him." I looked at the door. "I feel bad."

"About what?" Elisa asked as she threw me the outfit she picked which consisted of a white plaid skirt and matching corset with knee high boots.

"Bryan," Nick answered. "She feels bad because he likes her, but he was the one who told her to fool around with Tala again."

"Goddammit Nick! Do you have any clue how weird that is!?"

"He's right though," I answered, trying to fight back a laugh. "He gave up what he wants so I can be happy. I kinda feel bad."

"You shouldn't," Bryan assured, from the doorway. "Sure I like you, but Tala is absolutely disgustingly in love with you to the point where I want to vomit when he talks about it, no offense."

"None taken," I answered, and he continued, "Just know this, I would take a bullet for you, and I would put a bullet IN someone for you. And if being with Tala is what it takes for you to be happy, so be it. That's all I really want is for you to be happy, whether you're with me or not."

"Bryan, I don't know what to say…"

"Hn, say you'll at least try to have fun. I'm sure he'll spoil you ridiculously." I sighed and we left the room and headed to mine where Tala was waiting with Adam.

"Oh don't you look precious!" Adam exclaimed. "I couldn't have done a better job with your outfit! It's FAB-U-LOUS!" (A.N. Shuddup, I couldn't help myself)

"Well, now that Adam has had his opportunity to spaz about how lovely you look, I think it's time to go," Tala chuckled.

"Alright, let's go," I nodded.

"Bye kids have fun!" Elisa called.

"No sex on the first date!" Nick added. I shook my head and we left. We arrived at a restaurant that looked like it would cost a fortune for an appetizer. _'Wow, Bryan wasn't kidding about the spoiling thing…'_ Tala ordered his meals.

"What do you want love?" He asked.

"A cup of coffee," I answered, head in hand. "A really, really big cup of really, really, strong coffee."

"You're not hungry?"

"No, not at all."

"Nicole, are you alright?" He asked, taking my hands.

"I'm fine love, I just have a bit on my mind and a really bad headache. I'll be ok. I'll probably pick on whatever you get." He sighed, but let it go. True to my word, I picked on the steak he ordered and drank 2 large cups of coffee. We left and returned to Tala's dorm to find a note laying on the bed waiting for us.

"_Dear Tala and Nicole,_

_Figured this would be the best place to leave the note because it'd be the first place the two of you would go to when you returned. Hope you had fun, we're all in Nick and Adam's dorm if you need us._

_ Use protection!_

_ Love, Elisa."_

"Wow, she's really convinced that something's gonna happen," I chuckled.

"Who's to say it won't?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Excuse you, what exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing," he leaned over and kissed me. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and placed me on his bed gently, laying half on top of me and half off. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. He started to remove mine, but stopped as if waiting for my say so. I gave a small nod and within two seconds, the whole top half of my outfit was gone. I was about to take off his jeans when the door opened…

A girlish shriek rang throughout the room and my head snapped up. Adam had his face buried in Nick's chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nick! Have you ever heard of knocking!?" I yelled.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, boobs! EWWWWWW!" Adam whined.

"Don't blame me, Elisa sent me in here to get you," Nick answered.

"Fine, tell her I'll be there in a minute," I sighed, getting dressed. The two of them left and I sighed.

"Everytime we're alone, someone has to ruin it," Tala pointed out, still laying on his bed.

"True, I'm staying in my room tonight ok? I feel like I owe Adam an apology for scaring him."

"Hn, alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I returned to my room. Adam was still buried in Nick's chest.

"The horror… THE HORRORRRRR!!" He sobbed.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked Nick.

"Yeah… he'll be fine," he assured, kissing Adam's head,

"It's alright Adam, I'm clothed now…"

"And you weren't before??" Elisa asked.

"Not entirely… Adam saw her boobs and went into traumatic shock…" Nick explained.

"So you mean to tell me that Tala saw more of you than me OR Johnny?" Kai asked.

"Yup, why are you jealous?" Elisa smirked. Kai "hn"ed and left. "GOOD RIDDANCE!" Elisa blew a raspberry at the door. "Alright, everyone leave, we need girl talk." The rest of the guys except for Nick left.

"So how was the date?" He asked.

"It was alright, I had too much on my mind though, I couldn't really focus," I answered.

"Did this have anything to do with what Bryan said?"

"A bit I guess…"

"So how was the after date?" Elisa smirked.

"Nothing happened, don't ask," I chuckled, shaking my head. There was a knock on the door.

"We have presents loves!" Adam called. Nick opened the door and Adam, Kai, Johnny, Bryan, Enrique, and Robert all stood in the doorway. Adam had duffle bag that he brought over to our mini fridge and emptied. I saw him put 2 bottles of Jager, 2 bottles of Jack Daniels, and 3 bottles of vodka in 3 different flavors inside it.

"Party time?"

"Party time," he nodded. He took out shot glasses and filled them up, one for each of us. Only Robert declined his.

"Oh come on Robert, don't be such a stiff!" Enrique encouraged, downing his drink.

"You know what Robert?" Elisa asked. "You need to get laid. Like, seriously. You're such a tight ass all the time, it would really do you some good."

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned and she poured a shot down his throat.

By the end of the night, the only one who wasn't showing any signs of being inebriated at all, was Bryan. Nick and Adam were passed out together on Nick's bed, Kai, Johnny, and Enrique had left a little while earlier, and Elisa was passed out curled up next to Robert, who was also passed out. I was sober enough that I could control myself, but drunk enough that I wouldn't remember anything the next morning.

"Nicole, you need to go to bed," Bryan advised, sitting next to me on my bed.

"I'm not tired though," I answered, my speech slightly slurred. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck, biting him once. He gave a sharp intake of breath, then a contented sigh. I grabbed one of the bottles next to me and took a sip. Bryan took it from me and drank the rest of it. I moved closer to him and bit him again.

"Nicole not now," he requested half heartedly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're kinda drunk. If you were sober I'd say go right ahead. But not now. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Don't worry about it." I leaned in and kissed him.

Elisa: Ohhhh shittttt.

BXR: Damn righttt. And yes kids, it is EXACTLY what you think it is.

Elisa: See kids, this is what happens when you drink! Drinking is bad for you!

BXR: Indeed, indeed. Now, next chapter preview?

The next chapter will feature…

-What happened the morning after.

-A fashionista at work.

-The magical WORD OF THE DAY!

-The new boyfriend.

-A food fight.

-And four words we never thought Robert would ever say.

Max: MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! And I will if you don't review.


	10. The Events of the Morning After

Chapter 10- The Events of the Morning After

Chapter 10- The Events of the Morning After

BXR: Welcome back kids!

Elisa: Yeah I bet you just can't wait to see what happens now.

BXR: The suspense is killing me! We mustn't wait any longer!

Elisa: I agree! If you recognize it, this lovely lady doesn't own it.

BXR: That I don't.. Now ON WITH IT!

Recap: _"Because you're kinda drunk. If you were sober I'd say go right ahead. But not now. I don't want to take advantage of you."_

"_Don't worry about it." I leaned in and kissed him._

I woke up the next morning with no memory of the night before. I sat up and stretched.

I was naked.

My eyes widened in panic as I tried to search my memory for some idea of what took place. I looked next to me and saw Bryan sleeping in only boxers. Then it hit me. "Bryan! Bryan wake up!" I whispered, shaking him.

"Hn? What's going on?" He asked.

"Bryan… what happened here last night? Did we do anything?"

He was quiet for a minute, propping himself up on his elbows. "Yup. We did. We did _exactly_ what you're probably afraid we did. And I am so sorry."

I sat back against the wall. "Wow… My first time… and I don't even remember it" I half chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. We both had a bit of alcohol in us, it was hard to control." He put an arm around me soothingly.

"I'm really just upset that I don't remember any of it…"

"Hn, I do," he smirked and I hit him playfully.

"Fuck you Bryan."

"Hn, you already did love." That caused me to hit him again. I chuckled a bit and got up to shower. I came back in as everyone else was getting up.

"So what happened last night after I fell asleep?" Elisa asked, packing her bags.

"Nothing," I assured and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Really? Well I'd believe you if Bryan didn't just leave and you weren't wearing his pants."

"Oops… Well… umm… we got drunk and… stuff?"

"You did it didn't you?"

"Yup… Pretty much. And I don't remember shit of it."

"You really did?? Well then you'll have to do it again when you're sober so you can know what happened!!" I laughed and walked with her to breakfast to meet up with everyone else.

"I told Tala," Bryan whispered.

"I told Elisa too. How did he take it?" I asked.

"Alright, meaning he was understanding. He made me promise never to do it again drunk or not. He was very jealous."

"Well, now I know we can't be drunk together," I chuckled as Tala sat on my other side.

"How are you love?" He asked.

"Fabulous, not even a headache," I grinned broadly. Tala wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me like he never would again. I sighed mentally, knowing that he wasn't mad at me.

(Bryan's point of view)

As Tala showered her with affection, I saw the look he gave me over her shoulder. A look that plainly screamed "She's mine, don't you ever touch her again." She didn't belong to him. She wasn't his girlfriend. But last night, for those short two hours that we were together, she was mine. I felt closer to her then, than I ever have with anyone else in my entire life. And I would give anything in the world to have her again. I stood up to go back to my room.

"Where are you going?" Elisa asked.

"Back to empty out the twin's mini fridge and go back to my room. I'm taking a day off."

"Don't let it get you too down Angel. It'll all work itself out soon."

"Thanks Elisa. See you soon?"

"Oh, you'll see me sooner than you think," she smirked and gave me a hug. "See you later Angel."

I waved goodbye and went back to my dorm to take my mind off of everything.

(Normal)

I saw Bryan leave and I went to go stand up to follow him, but Elisa mouthed "Let him go" and I sat back down, my head on Tala's shoulder.

"Are you hungry babe?" He asked.

"No, not at all," I shook my head slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry."

The bell rang, signaling that we needed to go to first period.

"I'm heading out alright?" I'll call you," Elisa assured.

"Alright, talk to you later loveycakes," I gave her a huge hug goodbye.

"I look forward to your next visit," Robert announced. Elisa held out her hand for him to shake, but he pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye Robert," she smiled. I looked immediately at Nick, who had his cell phone out and was taking pictures. Elisa gave one final wave and left. As I watched her leave, a feeling of vulnerability fell over me. Now that she was gone, it was only a matter of time before something else happened.

"You'll be alright, don't you worry," Nick assured, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Do you honestly think we would let anything happen to you? You'll be very well protected."

"You completely read my mind…" I sighed.

"Well duh, you're my twin sister. We were stuck in a womb together for nine months. I think I know you better than most people."

Adam came over and put his arm around my other shoulder. "Nick, let me talk to your sister ok? We'll meet you upstairs."

"Sounds good, meet you there," he agreed.

"Fabulous, love you." Adam blew him a kiss and Nick just chuckled and walked upstairs. Adam and I started walking out of the cafeteria. "So, did anything _special _happen last night?"

"Elisa told you?" I asked.

"No, Tala told me and Nick. I think he figured Nick would be mad and try to beat the crap out of Bryan. But Nick understood. He's quite fond of Bryan as a person and knows Bryan would never do anything to hurt you." He looked me down from head to toe and cried out in disgust. "UGH! We are NOT going to first period with you looking like this! You need to change Missy! As your brother's lover, I refuse to allow you to be seen in your shirt and your boy toy's pants."

"Fine, let's go to my room and you can pick out my outfit for the day."

"Perfect! Let's go!" He marched me upstairs to my dorm and started going through my wardrobe as I went through Nick's. "Why are you going through your brother's clothes?"

"Because he wore my favorite jeans last," I answered, pulling out a pair of jeans with rips everywhere. Adam took out a small black tanktop and through it to me.

"Here, you'll look fine." He gave me that, grey plaid converse, my red plaid half overcoat, and a pink plaid Fedora hat. "Plaid is in baby." I sighed and got dressed. He let me put eyeliner on and then escorted me to class.

"You're late!" Martone yelled.

"Sorry," I apologized. "My fashionista over here, said I didn't match." I came in and took my seat.

"Plaid really works on you," Johnny turned around and whispered.

"Why thank you," I smiled.

"Hey Volkov, where's your partner in crime?" Martone asked.

"Sick," Nick answered for him. I looked at him and somehow got the message he was trying to send me. Bryan was cutting class for the day. This twin telepathy thing works.

"Hey Nick," I heard Kai whisper. "Your sister looks really hot."

"Yeah thanks, that'd be MY doing," Adam answered, shooing him away.

"Best fashion consultant everrr," I added. While Martone babbled silly math-speak, I passed a note to Nick. _'Why is Bryan cutting class?'_

'_Tala's giving him a hard time about what happened.'_

'_He said Tala was ok with it.'_

'_Bullshit. Tala is either putting on a really good act or Bryan is lying. Do you not see how territorial Tala is with you? When you were with Adam, he was getting pissy. Even Kai told him nothing would happen.'_

'_One, Tala and I aren't even dating. Two, Adam is gay. Three, he's yours.'_

'_I know kid, I'm not that fond of how Tala is with you. And I swear to god if he says anything to Adam I will knock him the fuck out.'_

"_Hn, gotta stick up for your man?'_

"_You know it. Oh, by the way. Johnny is about to pass you a note, I can see him writing it now.' _ Sure enough, Johnny turned around and passed me a note.

"_Dear Nikki Sixx,_

_I know I fucked up big time, and for that I am truly sorry. But I want to know if we can be friends again. I miss having someone to make fun of Robert with. And besides, Enrique isn't shit for company. Write back please,_

_Johnny."_ I sighed and wrote back.

"_Johnny,_

_Of course we can, Robert's extensive, senseless, and meaningless vocabulary needs proper making fun of. And yeah, I know Enrique sucks for company, try being related to him._

_Nikki Sixx."_

I set it back and before I could open Nick's note that he sent back, my phone vibrated. I got a text message from Kai.

"What did the carrot want?"

"Why is it any of your business?" I asked.

"Because you're my business."

"Go away. Just because Elisa isn't here doesn't mean I can't have someone beat you up."

"Like who? Bryan? Incase you hadn't noticed, he's too busy getting drunk over you." I closed my phone, refusing to text back, as the bell rang. As I expected, Tala walked me to my next class.

"I'll see you 3rd period alright?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me goodbye.

"Yeah, see you later." I walked into my class and sat down.

"Psst, Nicole," Ian whispered. "Have you ever seen Pee-Wee's playhouse?"

"Oh my god yeah!! Of course I have!" I whispered back.

"We should do a word of the day!"

"Oh my god yes!! Waving arms, screaming, and all?"

"Of course! What should it be?"

"How about 'what'?"

"Perfect, let's start now."

"Hey Nick, what was-" Kai didn't get a chance to finish before Ian and I flailed out arms in the air and yelled,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What the-?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Stop that!" He yelled and Ian and I fell down laughing. "Does anyone have a clue what-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" This time we were joined by Nick and Adam, who caught on to our shinnannigans.

"Oh Nick, you caught on?" I laughed.

"Of course I did! How long is this going to be going on for?" He asked.

"The rest of the period, any longer and someone will kill us."

"Do you feel like going to 3rd period?"

"Nope, not at all. Why?"

"Because I have a pack of cigarettes with your name on it."

"Aww Nick! I love you like Robert loves it in the rear!"

"I WHAT?!" Robert yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ian, Nick, Adam, Enrique, and I yelled.

"STOP THIS BARBARIC UNCOUTH WAILING IMMEDIATLEY! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR EXCESSIVE UNCOUTHNESS! IF I NEED TO BE SUBJECTED TO THIS UNCOUTHNESS FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE YEAR, I WILL SURELY LOSE MY SANITY!"

"Oh, go take it in the pooper," Enrique hushed. The bell rang and Nick, Adam, and I snuck outside. Sure enough, Kai followed.

"So does anyone want to explain the screaming last period?" He asked.

"Wow… They really didn't give you a childhood at the abbey huh?" I asked.

"Obviously not."

"It was from the show Pee-Wee's playhouse," I began, taking a drag from my cigarette. "They had a word of the day, and whenever someone said it, everyone screamed and flailed around a bit. It was lovely. Our word was 'what'."

Kai chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"No, he's probably having a paranoid heart attack and thinking I'm either messing around with you or Bryan. And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

"So you and Bryan huh?"

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe I am," he answered, moving closer to me.

"Don't push your luck," Nick glared, stepping between us. Sure enough, I got a text message a few minutes later from Tala.

"Where are you?"

"UGH!" I groaned. "Fucking…everyone…" But I really typed, "Outside smoking with Nick, Adam, and ickyface."

"He's really protective isn't he?" Adam asked.

"No, just territorial. Which he needs to stop because it's annoying. I mean I really like him and everything but seriously, we aren't even dating yet."

"Yet?" Kai asked.

"Yes. YET, meaning, we probably will soon."

"Why?"

"Because he isn't a twat like you."

"Well that's not very nice."

"Well it's true, and that's all that matters.

"Are you gonna hate me forever?" He asked.

"Probably for a while at least," I glared, taking another long drag. "There is no excuse for anything that you did."

"Hey Nicole, looks who's here to join us," Nick smirked. I looked up and saw Tala walking towards us.

"Oh for the love of shite…"

"Just dump him already."

"We aren't going out. And besides, I actually like him."

"Hey sweetheart, what's going on?" Tala greeted, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Nothing at all." I died out my cigarette and lit another one.

"You're going to lose your pretty voice and get an ugly smoker's cough."

"So?"

"You have an angelic voice, I'd hate to see you lose it." I sent a glare over Tala's shoulder at Nick, Kai, and Adam, who were all making teasing faces at me.

I pretended to itch my face while flipping them off. "Thanks, but I'll take my chances."

"Umm… sweetie, I was kind of wondering if…"

"Yeah?" I motioned for him to continue.

"If we could go steady." (A.N. Someone really said that to me once and I had no clue what they meant… lol.)

"Go… steady?" I asked, confused. "Like… date?"

"Yeah exactly!"

"Oh! Yeah of course we can love."

"Great! I have to get back to class, I'll see you at dinner." He kissed me on the cheek and left. I heard snickers behind me and I snapped my head around.

"What's so funny?"

"He said 'go steady...'," Nick laughed.

"Kiss my fat ass Nick."

"You want to just go back to our dorm?" I glared at the three of them the whole way there and locked the door when we got inside.

"What's that all about?" Nick asked.

"I don't want him coming in," I answered, pulling out my phone and texting Johnny telling him to get Enrique and meet us there and I gave him a special knock to use. Just as I closed it, I got a message.

"Awww who's it from?" Adam cooed, taking it and reading it aloud in a teasing fashion. "'Dear Nicole, thank you soooo much for giving me a chance. I promise I won't treat you like Kai or Johnny did.' Ooohhh Kai he took a shot at you! 'I look forward to seeing you at dinner pookie. Love Tala.' AWWWWWWWWW!" Nick broke out in hysterics.

"Pookie?"

"Shut up, honey bear," I smirked. Adam looked at him, positively horrified.

"You told her?!"

"No… she overheard it once…" Nick deadpanned. We were then interrupted with a knock that sounded strangley like the theme from Spongebob Squarepants. I opened it, let Johnny and Enrique in, and re locked it.

"Why the lock?" Johnny asked.

"To keep her boyfriend away," Kai answered.

"No that's not true!" I argued. "If I didn't want him near me I wouldn't have said yes. But if he was here he wouldn't let me talk to boys that weren't my brother."

"So it's official now?" Johnny asked.

"Yup… oh how I can't WAIT to tell Elisa about this."

"Don't bother, she won't answer," Enrique snorted.

"Why??"

"Because Robert has been texting her all goddamn day! Constantly!" All was silent.

"Robert can text message?" Nick asked.

"I didn't even know he had a phone. They didn't have those in the 1400's ya know…" I added. The end of the school day came and I knew Tala would be looking for me.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there." The rest of them left except for Johnny.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Go right ahead dear," I nodded and we began to walk.

"So… you and Tala finally huh?"

"Uh-huh. Not sure how smart that was, but we'll find out soon enough," I sighed.

"What? Regrets? Second thoughts?"

"No, not at all. I have a few regrets, but he isn't one of them."

"…Was I?" He hesitated.

"Of course not, if you were, then there would've been so second time."

"Alright good." When we got into the cafeteria, Tala glared daggers and Johnny.

"Quick run! Or he'll eat your head!" I whispered and he laughed.

"I'd like to see him try." I went and sat next to Tala, who immediately kissed me hello.

"I missed you today."

"I know, but sometimes it's healthy to ditch class."

"Are you hungry? I'll go get you something."

"Already taken care of," Nick answered from behind me. He set a tray down of French fries and a can of Dr. Pepper in front of me and sat across from me. "She's very picky, you need to know exactly what she likes."

"I'll just tell him. I want cheesenuggets and a cheeseburger. MAKE SURE THEY TAKE THE KETCHUP OFF OF IT!" I requested and Tala left.

"Hey, they're letting us go into town on the weekend, you want to come with us?"

"Sure, who else is going?" I asked.

"Me, Adam, Kai, Johnny, Enrique, and Bryan if he wants. Tala already said no and I haven't asked Robert yet."

"Robert ol' buddy ol' pal!" I greeted as he sat down. "We're going into town on the weekend, you wanna join us?"

"I was already planning on going. But I will not be with you uncouth fools," he answered. "I have a date." Nick and I both stopped what we were doing instantly and snapped around.

"YOU WHAT??"

"WITH WHO?" I asked.

"None of your business barbarian!" He yelled as Tala sat down and gave me my food. I squeed and took a bite of my cheeseburger. My overlarge grin instantly turned into a look of pure disgust and I swallowed with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked.

"Oh no…" Nick gasped as he realized what the problem was. I muttered something under my breath.

"What?" Taka asked.

"There…is…MUSTARD ON THIS!!" I screeched.

"But you didn't say…"

"I HATE MUSTARD!" (A.N. Yes… This really happened to me once… I really did this.)

"Great… here comes the conniption fit…" Kai groaned.

"MUSTARD IS THE YOLK FROM THE EGG FROM WHICH SATAN WAS BORN!"

"But… she didn't say…" Tala tried to speak.

"JESUS CHRIST I'M GOING TO VOMIT!"

"Volkov… even I know not to feed her mustard…" Kai pointed out.

"Well… is she going to stop yelling?" Tala asked.

"Eventually…" Nick assured.

"STOP!!" Kai yelled, taking the mustard infested bun and shoving it in my face. Everyone and everything stopped what they were doing. I grimaced, whiping the mustard from my face, and took a glob of mashed potatoes and threw it at him. He ducked and they hit Enrqiue. Enrique stood up and launched peas at Robert. As Robert looked as if someone had violated the royal ass, Nick stood up and yelled,

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

Food flew everywhere and at everyone. Potatoes, vegetables, drinks, icecream, condiments, and I think I even tried to throw Ian at someone. Eventually, I took my tray and used it as a shield. Adam and I had formed an early alliance and decided to pick people off one by one. Adam wisely took a bottle of ketchup and squeezed it at Robert. Its contents spewed out and hit Robert in the back of the head. Johnny was hit with a slab of dry meat to the head, Nick has potatoes thrown in his hair and down his pants, Tala's hair was mixed with honey and sugar, Enrique was blinded by an eyeful of butter, and Robert was seeking refuge under the table, occasionally throwing food and random passersby. To end the fight, Adam, Johnny, and I succeeded in dumping a pot of soup over Kai's head. The three of us high tailed it back to my dorm, giggling the whole way there.

"Oh my god that soup was the greatest idea ever!" Johnny laughed.

"I know! That was the most fun I've had ever!" I agreed.

"Oh my god I have so much shit in my hair right now but I don't care!" Adam laughed. After a long and fierce battle, I beat both boys for first dibs on the shower. Once I came out all squeaky clean with my pajamas and Hello Kitty slippers, I saw Kai. He was sitting on Nick's bed, also cleaned and food free, joining the boys in my room.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Being that we're going back to class tomorrow, I feel I need to say this," he began. "I want Johnny for my band."

"Fuck you! No way! You already have my brother and you on guitar! I only have Tala! I need Johnny!"

"Too bad! I already called him first!"

"Well… then I guess there's only one way to settle this," I glared sparks at him.

"Yes, I suppose so," he agreed, returning the glare. "Tomorrow we settle this like children."

"Yes… Tomorrow, we duel!"

"Duel? If you say Yu-Gi-Oh, I'll have to kill you," Nick threatened as he walked in the room.

"No, we are going to settle this like children," Kai assured.

"How…?"

"Kickball!" I exclaimed. "You better rest up soup boy. Because tomorrow, 6th period gym, your ass is going DOWN!" Kai left and I got into bed.

"You're going to bed already?" Adam asked.

"Yup, I have to rest up for my duel tomorrow," I nodded.

"What are they fighting over anyway?" Nick asked.

"The rights to have Johnny in their band," Adam sighed. I quickly drifted off to sleep with anticipation for tomorrow's mighty duel.

BXR: YES! IT'S OVER!

Elisa: Robert… I can't believe you have a date!

BXR: I knowww! Who's want to date YOU?

Robert: Hush fools! I am perfectly capable of attracting a woman!

Elisa: Speaking of Robert… the R.U.C for this chapter is…

BXR: 4! Wow Robert, you're cutting down. Are you going on an Uncouth diet?

Robert: I have nothing to say to you fools!

BXR: FINE! Chapter preview!

The next chapter will feature…

-The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!

Max: I miss Mr. Rogers…

Elisa: Reviewing gets you candy!


	11. TheUltimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Chapter Eleven: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Elisa: HOLY SHIT!

BXR: IS THIS AN UPDATE?

Elisa: WHY I THINK IT IS!

BXR: Yes kids, after many months of absence, I have returned with TWO, count them, TWO new chapters for you!

Johnny: It's true!

Elisa: Exactly! So now before we continue on, let's give our lovely loyal readers a preview. This chapter will entail:

-A horrible decision following an "oh no he didn't" moment.

-A game of extreme tag.

-Inquiring about the miracle date.

-Plotting

-And the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

BXR: Perfect! Now, who wants to read the disclaimer?

Elisa: WAIT! We forgot the infamous Robert Uncouth Counter!

BXR: Gasp! How silly of us! Speaking of which, would Lord Robert care to bless the disclaimer with his almighty-ness?

Johnny: Why are you calling him "Lord Robert?"

BXR: *whispers* Because I need to kiss up to him. You'll see eventually.

Robert: I'd be delighted. BXR does not own Beyblade or any other copyrighted thing in this story.

BXR: Couldn't have said it better myself. Now, on with it!

Recap: I quickly drifted off to sleep with anticipation for tomorrow's mighty duel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Start

The alarms woke me up the next morning and I actually got up without protest. I quickly showered and dressed in my best ripped jeans and Nirvana tee shirt. By the time I returned to the room, Nick and Adam were just waking up.

"You're up early," Nick yawned.

"Of course! I need to make sure that I'm fully prepared for my duel. We're picking teams during breakfast, so be there," I grinned.

"Fair enough, we'll meet you downstairs."

I left for the cafeteria, meeting Johnny on the way down.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You know you're not allowed to play, right?" I clarified.

"I'm not!?" He exclaimed, as we got into the cafeteria line.

"Of course not. We're fighting over the rights to have you in our band, it's only natural that you don't play. Besides, it helps to prevent people from realizing that you're biased. It makes Hiwatari _think_ that you _might_ want to be in his band." I grabbed only a bottle of orange juice and the two of us sat down. More people started arriving and soon there was a crowd around Kai and I.

"The rules are: you go to whichever team picked you, no if's ands or buts. Adam, this means you. If you're not on Nick's team, I don't want any complaints," I explained.

"Sounds good, ladies first?" Kai agreed.

"With pleasure. I take Nick."

"You bitch, he was my first choice! I take Adam."

I could see the clearly unhappy look on Adam's face when he heard that he was separated from Nick, but he kept quiet about it. "I pick Bryan."

"Tala."

"You douche, you can't have my boyfriend! Enrique."

"Ian."

"Robert."

"I REFUSE TO BE A PART OF YOUR CHILDISH, BARBARIC, UNCOUTH GAMES!" Robert yelled.

"Okay… never mind then," I continued. "The teams are even now."

The bell rang and the group of us left for first period.

"So, are you sure you're all set for this battle?" Tala asked, walking down the hall with his arm lovingly around my waist.

"Of course I am. God, it seems like none of you have faith in me," I chuckled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"No sweetheart, I do! I just want to make sure that you have a plan."

"I do, but seeing as how you're on the other team, I can't tell you what it is. This conversation ends here love."

He nodded and took out a blank piece of paper as the teacher began talking. He scribbled something on the paper and gave it to me.

"_Aside from all of this nonsense, how are you baby?"_

"_Alright, same shit different day."_ I wrote back.

"_Good, Hiwatari hasn't been giving you problems, has he?"_

"_No, nothing apart from the problem of his continued existence."_

"_Let me know, because if he does I'll beat the shit out of him."_

I sighed at his overprotective nature and wrote back, _"Alright, will do Tala."_

"_Speaking of beating the shit out of people, I'm going to fucking kill Johnny."_

Now I was getting worried. I could see the anger radiating off of him. _"What the fuck for?"_

"_Because he knows that you're my girlfriend, and yet he still tries to flirt with you and get into your pants. He wants you back and I'm not going to let him take you. I don't want you to talk to him anymore."_

"What!" I asked aloud. "Tala, he's my best friend and you want me to stop talking to him just because you don't like him?"

"He's also your ex boyfriend. It's either him or me, you decide."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a fucking minute!

BXR: What is it? You know that we can't stop in the middle of a chapter, what's wrong with you?

Elisa: He did _not_ just say that!

BXR: I told you there was an "oh no he didn't" moment in here. You're the one who read the preview.

Elisa: But STILL! *to Tala* How dare you? *grabs Tala by shirt collar.

BXR: Anyway *while Elisa is assaulting Tala with a giant inflatable hammer* Sorry folks, back to the chapter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my mouth to speak but any words I could've said got caught in my throat. "Can I still have him in the band if I win? Or do I need to call this whole thing off because you don't want me near him?"

"No you can have him _if_ you win. But I'm going to ensure that that doesn't happen," he assured.

The bell rang and he walked me to my next class. The whole walk there was silent as Tala wrapped an arm around my waist as if he was trying to keep me close to him and away from everyone else. "I'll see you next period," he began. "Be sure to tell Johnny about the change in your friendship status."

"I will," I muttered, my voice completely devoid of emotion.

Tala leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"W-what?"

"I love you."

I had no idea what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind; and it was the completely wrong thing. "I love you too."

He smiled and left and I walked into the classroom, completely emotionless.

"Nicole, what happened?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine Nick." I wasn't fooling anyone, especially my twin brother.

"What did he say to you?"

"N-nothing Nick, really. It's nothing to worry about." But it was something to worry about, because as soon as Johnny walked in the room I burst into hysterics.

"Nicole stop lying to me and please tell me what's wrong!" Nick pleaded.

"Johnny," I sobbed. "I need Johnny."

"I'm right here, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, taking a seat next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't talk to you anymore."

"What? Why the hell not?" He exclaimed. Everyone around us looked absolutely bewildered, but Johnny was fired up, obviously aware that it wasn't my decision.

"Because Tala threatened to break up with me if I didn't stop talking to you. But you're one of my best friends and I don't want to stop, but I didn't know what else to say. And he told me that he loved me and…" my words were cut off because I burst into tears again.

"Honestly Nicole, since when have you ever listened to what people told you to do?" Kai asked. He placed a hand lightly on my shoulder, but removed it with a sigh after I gave an uncomfortable twitch.

"Nicole, what do you want to do?" Johnny asked carefully.

"I-I want to still talk to you. I want to stay friends with you," I sniffled.

"Then that's exactly what you should do. Don't let Tala tell you what to do, we can hide this from him, don't worry."

"He wants to beat the shit out of you. He's making all of these false accusations, saying that you keep flirting with me and trying to get in my pants."

"Let him try to beat the shit out of me, I've been fighting my whole life. Tell him to bring it."

I sighed and took out my science book to take notes. "Honestly, do you really plan on doing work?" Ian asked.

"Well, what else is there to do?" I questioned.

Ian looked around, seeming to check if anyone else was watching, and jabbed me in the arm. "Tag! You're it!"

He ran away and I jumped up. "Oh, you're dead you little shrimp. It's on!" I chased after him and tripped over a chair, falling into Nick in the process. "Tag! You're it!"

Nick sprung over the table and tackled Enrique to the ground. "You're it!"

Enrique grabbed his notebook and threw it at Kat, hitting him in the head. "You're it!"

Kai, who I'm surprised played along, grabbed his binder and slapped Johnny in the back with it. "You're it!"

Johnny pounced on me and tackled me to the ground. "You're it!"

I took my thick ass science book and cracked Ian over the head with it. "You're it!"

Our game of extreme tag continued, even with Robert joining in, until the bell rang for 3rd period. Tala was already in his seat waiting for me. "Hello love," he greeted, though not as warm as usual. "Did you tell Johnny what you were supposed to tell him?"

"Yeah… I did," I answered.

"And…?"

"Everything's all set, don't worry."

"Good," he smiled, regaining his usual warmth and kissing me on the cheek. I felt a small twinge of guilt as I realized that I was lying to Tala. I almost felt better when I told myself that it was a small matter. Small, but relationship threatening. I barely made it through art as usual, then headed to 4th period English.

"Hon, I have to go and work on a project for my Russian class. I'll be gone this period and lunch, but I'll be back in time for the game. Will you be alright without me?" Tala asked.

"I'm sure I'll live Tala," I assured.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He wrapped his arms around me and leaned into my ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I know," I whispered back, almost too softly to hear. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"What did you say to him?" Nick asked.

"He asked if I told Johnny, which wasn't a lie. But he thinks that we're not going to be speaking anymore, which _is_ a lie. And strangely enough, I feel almost no guilt whatsoever."

"Hn, I didn't think that you would," he chuckled.

"Yup, I'm a heartless bastard." I took my seat in between Johnny and Bryan and pretended to pay attention.

"Hey Nicole, did you hear about Robert's date next Saturday?" Johnny whispered.

"Yeah! Nick and I almost shit a brick! Did he tell you who it's going to be with?"

"No! Enrique knows, but he won't tell."

"Enrique!" I whispered loudly across the room.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Who the fuck is Robert going on a date with?"

"Not telling! Wait and see!" He teased.

"I'll knock the shit out of you! Tell me!"

"Nicole, what are you doing?" my teacher asked.

"Um… threatening my cousin," I answered as if it were no big deal.

"Why…?"

"Because you see, Mr. Fancy Pants Lord Robert over there has a date next Saturday and he won't tell us who it's with. And Enrique knows, but he won't tell either, so I have to force it out of him. I hate surprises you see."

"Uncouth fool!" Robert yelled. "Must you tell everyone?"

"Of course I do silly! Now everyone can be as happy for you as we are!"

"Happy for me?" He sputtered.

"Yeah! This calls for a celebration!" Nick added.

"Oh hush! You think everything calls for a celebration, you drunkard!" I hushed.

Nick stuck his tongue out at me and class resumed. I took out two pieces of paper and wrote notes, one to Johnny and one to Bryan. Johnny's said, _"Ugh, this is taking too long. This duel needs to happen NOW."_ and Bryan's said, _"Missed you in class yesterday Angel, it was so boring that we skipped all day."_ I passed them to their intended recipients and waited. (A.N. _**Johnny**_. _Bryan)_ Johnny's came back first.

"_**I know! I want to watch you destroy Hiwatari! But I think it's weird that a guy and a girl are fighting over me. Two girl, maybe, but not a guy and a girl."**_

I chuckled and wrote, "_Maybe he likes you."_ I sent it back and Bryan's came.

"_I missed you too. Tala told me that the two of you are going out now. He seemed pretty braggy about it too. I wish you the best of luck, I really do."_

"_Thanks Bryan. But let him brag. Sure, he may be dating me, but YOU were the one who actually had sex with me :]"_ He chuckled and wrote back as Johnny returned his.

"_**Ew Nicole, that's gross. But seriously, who do you think Robert is going out on a date with?"**_

"_Hmm… maybe it's Oliver!"_

Johnny tried to fight back a laugh. _**"I doubt it. And I don't know why he told Enrique."**_

"_I know! But I'm sure Robert has a totally legit, couth reason for telling Enrique instead of US!"_ I sent Johnny's and Bryan's came back, this was getting confusing.

"_Very true, I think I have more to brag about than he does, no offense. So, do you and Tala plan on doing it any time soon?"_

"_None taken love, and no, not right away. No offense to you, but I wasn't planning on losing my V-Card, so I'm going to be a lot more careful about it now. I'm going to re-lose it when I'm ready."_

He quickly wrote back and handed it to me. "_How about I just give it back to you?"_

I laughed and wrote, "_How exactly do you plan to do that?"_ As I wrote, Johnny gave me back his note.

"_**I have an idea. I'll talk to you about it at lunch because the bell is about to ring.**_" I nodded in his direction and the bell rang.

"Bryan, how exactly do you plan on giving it back to me?" I asked.

"Like this," Bryan handed me an index card, on it were the words "Nicole's V-Card" written in red sharpie. I almost doubled over from laughter.

"Bryan, you are amazing."

"So I've been told." He lowered his voice a bit. "I heard what Tala said to you about not talking to Johnny anymore, how are you taking it?"

"Splendidly," I grinned. "I'm not gonna stop talking to him."

"Sneaky move, shame on you."

"Fuck it, it was wrong of him to make me choose," I answered as we entered the cafeteria and I met Johnny in the food line. "Alright, so what's your idea?"

"Maybe he's asking Enrique for relationship advice," Johnny suggested.

"Could be, or maybe it's someone that Enrique has dated before, and that's why Robert told him, because he needed advice."

"That doesn't really help us, Enrique has dated a lot of people. And how to we know it's a girl anyway? Robert never really specified, he just said that he had a date."

"Nah, I think it's a girl," I assured. "I don't really see Robert as the type."

"I have the greatest idea!" He exclaimed as we took our seats. "How about we spy on Robert and find out for ourselves on Saturday?"

"Oh my God Johnny that's brilliant!" I agreed enthusiastically. "If only we could get Enrique to tell us where Robert is going to be."

"Hey Enrique! Where is Robert going for his date on Saturday? If you won't tell us who it's with, at least tell us where it'll be so we can find out on our own."

"Alright, they're going to this fancy French place called Le Chic," Enrique answered.

"Ooh, fancy," I commented. "Thanks favorite cousin! Tell me, are you ready for the duel?"

"Am I ever? We are going to kick Hiwatari's ass out there! We have the ultimate team!"

"We do! And once we have Johnny, we'll have the ultimate band too!"

"Is your boyfriend alright with that?" Enrique inquired.

"Nope, but I honestly don't care," I grinned.

"Not for nothing, but you really sound like you don't like him very much."

"No, no, no! I do! It'll show more when I get over all of this. I'm pretty upset over this whole ordeal."

"Why did he tell you that you couldn't talk to me, again?" Johnny asked.

"Because he thinks that you're trying to get me back and get in my pants," I sighed, thinking that the whole this was a joke.

"Wow, he's too paranoid for his own good. I would never jeopardize your relationship with anyone, especially for my own gain."

"I know that Johnny, but he refuses to believe it. He gets mad when Bryan or Kai is even near me. He gets like that with anyone that I've dated or been with in some form, but especially you." He gave an irritated sigh and I saw his deep violet eyes look up to meet mine. They were almost too mesmerizing. "Johnny tell me the truth, are those contacts?"

He touched the tip of his finger to his eye and pulled out a thin lens, revealing the natural deep green color of his eyes. "Yeah, they're fake. I always hated my eyes, I thought they were too green."

"Well I like them, I think they're very pretty."

"Maybe, but they're nothing compared to yours." The bell rang and we got up. I had a feeling that if it didn't, things may have gotten awkward. "Hopefully I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Johnny looked to make sure the coast was clear and he pulled me into a close embrace. "I'll always care about you, no matter what. Don't you ever forget that," he whispered. I looked up at him at a loss for words. Johnny smiled as if he had expected that and walked away. I joined up with Nick and Adam and we walked to class together. Just as I had expected, Tala was at the door waiting for me.

"Hey you, I missed you," he greeted, wrapping his arms around me.

"Missed you too love," I smiled, kissing him hello. "Let's get inside before we're late." The two of us went inside and took our seats. I barely paid attention for the entire duration of the class, I was too busy staring at the clock, waiting for the period to end. Once the clock struck 12:30, I darted up from my seat and ran out the door to the field, followed by Kai.

"Are you ready?" He sneered.

"Of course, you're going down Hiwatari!" The rest of our teams showed up and we began.

"Ladies first?" Kai suggested.

"Fine. Get ready, this won't take long." His team moved towards the plate and mine took the field. Nick was pitching because he was the only one who could, Enrique took the entire outfield, Bryan took the left side of the infield and I took the right. Kat stepped up and Nick threw the ball. Kai kicked it directly to me and I threw it at him, pegging him in the head.

"Ow! You bitch! Pegging is against the rules!" He yelled.

"Fuck you! This is street kickball motherfucker! Just go sit down and stop being a whiney bitch."

Kat sat down and Adam came up to the plate. Nick felt bad so he threw Adam something that he could kick. He kicked it to Bryan who dove and caught it in the air. Adam stomped his foot, gave a huff and stormed away. Nick sighed and I cooed, "Aw, he's so precious." Tala came up and Nick was determined to get him back for all of the accusations he made against Adam, while he was alone with me. He threw it so fast that Tala didn't even see him go by. He did it two more times to strike him out and end the inning.

"Ha, ha! In your face!" Nick yelled. "What!"

"So how many innings are we playing Hiwatari?" I asked as we switched sides.

"Does four sound good?" He suggested.

"Perfect, wouldn't want to make you suffer for too long." Kai snorted and took the mound while I took the plate. "Bring it on, ho!" He threw the ball and I purposefully gave it the sissiest kick that I could. Kai tried to throw it at my legs, but I jumped over it and kept running.

"For fuck's sake! Someone hit her!" Kai yelled. Ian ran into my path in an attempt to stop me, but I pushed him out of my way onto the ground and kept on running. By the time he got up and threw the ball to Tala to tag me out, I had already crossed home plate and was doing a victory dance. Kai kicked the mound in frustration and Adam stomped his foot in the outfield.

"How could you let that happen?" He whined.

"Shut up! I didn't see any input from you!' Kai snapped. Adam huffed again and the game continued. By the end of the inning it was Kai-0 Me-8.

"You know, you could give up now before it gets too embarrassing," I suggested.

"No! This isn't over yet!" Kai yelled. It's really too bad for him that it was. Kai's team managed to score one run, but that's only because Enrique _swore_ that he saw a hot girl walk by. And it didn't help that Nick started to feel bad and let Adam hit the ball. The final score was Kai-1, Me-25.

"Yes! We are the Gods of kickball!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Yes! We are awesome!" Nick agreed, running up and giving me a jumping high-five.

"You know the rules, Johnny's with us now!"

"I have to say, that was absolutely insane," Bryan laughed.

"I know! We should have Ultimate Showdowns of Ultimate Destiny more often!"

"So now what?" Adam asked as the bell for the end of gym rang.

"I guess we go to band class. Which I'm _sure_ will be more fun because _we_ have a new band member!" I grinned. I took Tala's hand and covertly flashed Johnny a grin. He smiled back and we all headed to band. Throughout the entire double period class, all I could sense was tension, and a lot of it. Tala shot Johnny a murderous glare every time Johnny spoke to me, even though it was for class. Johnny responded with an "I dare you to come at me" smirk, and was practically begging Tala to hit him. Needless to say, nothing got done. When the final bell rang I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the room.

"Hey? You couldn't wait for me?" Tala called, catching up to me.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get out of there," I heaved and exasperated sigh and continued. "Look, I know that you hate him but, please, can you put that aside when we're trying to get work done?"

"Fine, but you have to tell him-"

"I'm not telling him anything. You're the one who told me that I'm not allowed to speak to him, remember?" I sighed and lowered my voice. "I'm sorry babe, I'm just a little on edge, can we go and relax?"

"Of course we can love, let's go back to my room." Tala led me back to his room and wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks for making the right choice."

"No problem…" I muttered, trying to hide my uneasiness. As Tala laid me on his bed and kissed me, I couldn't help but wonder, despite all that I felt for him, if this was what I really wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BXR: That's it kids! Where's Elisa? We need to do the R.U.C.!

Johnny: She's still beating up Tala…

BXR: Oh… well then. I'll have to do it myself. The R.U.C. for this chapter is only 2. But fear not! There is more uncouthness to come! Who wants to give the next chapter preview?

Max: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!

BXR: Um… alright, go Max.

Max: Okay! The next chapter will feature…

-Secret Agents

-Ridiculous disguises

-Everyone deciding to tell the truth

-And something unspeakable!

Kai: Unspeakable huh? What is it?

BXR: I cannot say! It is unspeakable! But look at it this way, if you think Elisa's mad _now, wait until she hears this! She'll flip! And so will everyone else!_

_Johnny: You know what to do by now kids. There's a review button down there with your name on it. Click it or ticket!_

_BXR: Johnny, that was just…dumb. No more please?_

_Johnny: Fine…_

_Max: CAN YOU DIG IT???_


	12. Secret Agent Men

Chapter Twelve: Secret Agent Men

BXR: Here's the second one!

Elisa: Just like we promised!

Johnny: Elisa! It's nice to see that you've finally stopped beating up Tala!

Elisa: Yeah, BXR said that there was something unspeakable here! So it kind of distracted me…

BXR: Good, I'm glad. Now I have a surprise!

Everyone: Gasp! What?

BXR: There's no R.U.C. in this chapter!

Robert: Finally!

Elisa: Nooooooo!!!

BXR: Sorry, it'll be back, I promise! Just because Robert doesn't call us uncouth scoundrels, doesn't mean that we don't act like it! Now, who wants to read the chapter preview?

Tala: *bandaged and on crutches* I will!

BXR: Such a good sport. He's all battered and bruised but he STILL dedicates himself to the cause!

Tala: This chapter will feature:

-Robert's date!!

-Secret Agents

-Ridiculous disguises

-Everyone deciding to tell the truth

-And something unspeakable!

Elisa: I can't wait anymore! Let's go!!

BXR: Alright, Robert, you know what to do.

Robert: Indeed, BXR doesn't own a thing, because she's an uncouth scoundrel.

BXR: Love you too Robert…

Recap: As Tala laid me on his bed and kissed me I couldn't help but wonder, despite all that I felt for him, if this was what I really wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Start

The week and a half leading up to the day that we were able to go into town was spent in complete anticipation for it, just because I needed to get away. Ever since Johnny joined our band, it's been a nightmare working with him and Tala. The issues that they had with each other could, at this point, only be solved with a serious fight, a fight that I was sure I would see whether I liked it or not.

But things seemed to look up once that special weekend arrived. The group of us, minus Tala, were going into town to spy on Robert. Once I kissed Tala goodbye, I ran as fast as I could out of sight until I met up with Johnny.

"Hey, do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yup. I got the disguises, binoculars, everything," I nodded.

"Good, everyone else is waiting outside." We left our hiding place and began walking down the hall.

"Johnny, I'm really sorry for the way Tala's been acting," I apologized.

"Don't sweat it. I'm a big boy, I can take it," he assured.

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt, especially over me." I stared at my feet and Johnny wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"I would fight for you until my dying day, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." I felt Johnny remove his arm, obviously for safety purposes. "Johnny, I don't know what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm completely clueless right now. I'm not sure if I want Tala or Bryan or you or whoever! I'm unsure of everything lately. I want to be happy, but I don't know how to get there."

"Do you love him? Tala, I mean." Johnny hesitated. I could tell that he was afraid of the answer he'd get. He wanted me to say no.

"It's too soon, I'm not sure." I noticed Johnny's immense sigh of relief.

"Well, have you ever really loved someone?"

"Of course. You."

He stared at me in awe. "You, did?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!"

"You said it to Tala when you didn't mean it." The way he said it made it seem like that fact made him believe me less.

"That's because I didn't know what else to say!" I cried. "Johnny please, don't do this to me. I loved you and you know what? I probably still do. I have no clue right now because I don't even know which end is up!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear but kept his hand on the side of my face. "I loved you too, and I _know_ I still do. I just wish that I never fucked up, then it could be me that gets to hold you and not Tala."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't fight back tears. "Johnny, I can't do this anymore! I need to go home or else I'll fucking explode!"

"No, you're not going home." He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his neck. At that moment I didn't care what the rules were, I didn't want Johnny to ever let me go. It wasn't because I loved him, it was because Johnny was always the only one who could make me feel as if nothing was wrong, and nothing could hurt me.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard a voice ask. I snapped my head up and for the first time, I was relieved to see Kai standing there, arms folded and leaning against the wall.

"No, nothing," I assured, to quickly to be believed. I pulled myself away from Johnny and wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Nicole, are you crying?" Kai asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Why does it matter to you?" Johnny snapped.

"Shut up carrot top, or I swear I'll beat your ass worse than Tala ever will. I was sent to come and get you and make sure that Tala didn't find you. Go ahead, before he comes out and sees you with her. I need to talk to Nicole for a minute anyway."

Johnny looked at me for approval and I nodded. "Go ahead. I honestly don't care what happens to me anymore."

"Are you sure? Even if you don't, I do," Johnny persisted.

"I'll be fine Johnny, don't worry." He took one last look at me before walking down the hallway. I waited until he was out of earshot before I asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what's going on," Kai answered. "Do you mind talking to me about it? I want to be able to try and help you."

"I didn't know that you cared," I muttered.

"Of course I do. I'll admit that I have a shitty way of showing it, but I really do care about you."

"Kai, you tried to rape me. I don't really constitute that as caring about me."

Kai looked away, unable to meet my eyes. "I know. I got out of control. But if you give me another chance, I promise it'll never happen again."

I thought I'd heard it all, but apparently there was still way more bullshit that I needed to have force fed to me. "Kai, are you saying that you want me to dump Tala for you? First of all, I really like him and I want to be with him, despite what an asshole he's been. Second, I will get disowned by everyone I know if I take you back again."

"So you never will?"

"Kai, I couldn't take you back even if I wanted to," I sighed.

"You don't believe in second chances?" He asked.

"You already had your second chance, you're on your third. Let's go before they think I killed you." We stated walking down the hallway, trying to ignore the awkward silence between us. Finally, I sighed and asked the question that had been eating away at me for months, "Kai, why did you leave? I want the truth, no more lies."

"Fine, if you want the truth. It was because I thought you were better off with Johnny."

Yeah, ridiculous dramatic bullshit level has definitely risen above 10.

"I knew that he could love you better than I ever could, and that was what you deserved," he continued. "I wanted you to be happy. You deserved to be with someone who would fight for you and go to jail for you like he did."

"But you don't think like that now," I assumed, trying as hard as I could to process all of this.

"No, I don't. now I'm just selfish and I want a real chance to be with you. I want to be given a chance to love you the way that Tala and Johnny have. But the way things look, I'll never get that chance."

"After everything that's happened, no one would talk to me ever again. I can't risk that."

"I understand, and don't worry, I won't tell Tala that you were with Johnny."

"Really? Wow, thanks Kai. That's more generosity than I expected from you," I stammered with surprise. We arrived at the front steps of the school where Enrique, Nick, Adam, Bryan, and Johnny were already waiting.

"So are we ready to go and spy on Lord Fancy Pants?" I asked.

"Ready to go!" Enrique grinned. "Do you have everything?"

"Indeed I do. I have the disguises and I think we should put them on over our clothes now, just incase."

"Alright, what do we have?" Nick asked. I grinned and handed each of the boys a costume. "Nicole, are you sure about this?" He asked, holding up a black suit with a tailed jacket, a top hat, a fake bushy mustache, and a monocle.

"Positive," I grinned, stepping into my fairy princess dress.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the cow?" Enrique whined.

"Because I already gave the Spartacus outfit to Kai."

"You know what?" Johnny asked, trying to stay grounded in his Stay Puff Marshmallow Man costume. "You're lucky that you're as amazing as you are. Because if you weren't, I'd kill you."

"Is this a joke?" Bryan questioned, folding his arms and clad in full priest garb.

"Well, it was the closest thing that they had to an angel's costume for men," I explained. "Adam, come here. I need to help you." I gave him a platinum blond wig and an eyeliner beauty mark on his cheek. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Enrique asked, skeptically.

"Psh, of course it will! Have I ever failed you before? Halloween is coming up, so people will just think that we're on our way to a costume party dressed up as a cow, a fairy princess, Spartacus, the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man, a fat British guy, a priest, and Marilyn Monroe. It all makes total sense if you think about it!" We arrived in town and hid behind a stone wall that was right next to the restaurant. I took out the binoculars and handed a pair to everyone.

"Do you see anything yet?" Bryan asked, holding the binoculars to his eyes.

"No, not yet," Johnny answered, trying in vain to lift a pair of binoculars to his eyes. His arms were too fat to bend.

"Aw, poor marshmallow man," I cooed, pinching his squishy arm.

"Wait! I see something!" Kai exclaimed.

"What is it Spartacus?" Nick asked. I looked through my own binoculars and saw Robert leaded a young lady to their table. Both were dressed elegantly, him in a suit and her in a short black dress. Robert pulled out her chair for her and gave her a small, but loving kiss on the lips. As he pulled away and the two sat down, I was able to get a look at the girl's face.

"Holy shit! It's Elisa!" I yelled.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Johnny exclaimed, looking up at them.

"Swear to God! They just kissed!" Nick added.

"Fuck! Enrique you knew about _this_ and you didn't tell us?" I laughed. "How could you keep something like this from us?"

"Ha, ha, surprise!" He chuckled. "That's why I knew, Robert needed to know what to do."

"Oh my fucking God! This is great!" Johnny laughed.

"Of all of the people, I would've never thought that Elisa and Robert would be dating," Bryan added, trying as hard as possible to contain himself.

"Aw look, they're holding hands!" I cooed. "Who has popcorn?"

As if someone up above decided to ruin my day, my cell phone rang and played a text message tone. There was only one person that it could be. I opened it and read it.

"_Hey baby, what are you doing?"_

"Who is it?" Johnny asked.

"It's Tala," I muttered, my heart beginning to race.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I don't want him to know!"

"But, you're not doing anything wrong," Nick reminded.

I sighed and typed back, _"Spying on Robert's date. He's at a restaurant with Elisa!"_ I sent it and I could no longer focus on the task at hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Nick assured.

"Wait! He's taking something out of his pocket!" Bryan exclaimed. All of us became re-glued to our binoculars as Robert opened a velvet jewelry case.

"Fuck is he giving her a ring?" Enrique asked. "I can't see!"

"No he's getting up, it's a necklace," I corrected. "Shit! That's huge!"

"It's a family heirloom," Johnny explained. "One of the many that Robert won't shut up about."

My phone rang again, and the new message read: _"Wow, that's a real shock! I never saw that coming. I'll see you when you get back, bye sweetheart." _I sent back a goodbye and closed the phone.

"Shit! They're getting up! We need to book!" Nick exclaimed. We all put our costumes back in my shoulder bag and ran from the restaurant.

"Holy shit, that was a huge shock," I panted, once we got closer to the school.

"I know, Robert and Elisa," Kai chuckled. " I remember when they first met."

"Ha, I remember when Elisa called Nicole while we were at Robert's house and Nicole had to play messenger to their first fight," Johnny laughed.

"So what now?" Enrique asked.

"Back to school I guess. They're about to serve dinner," I suggested. We all walked back to school and into the cafeteria. I chose to walk in a few minutes behind with Enrique, that way I could keep as much distance between me and Johnny as possible. I heard shouting coming from the cafeteria and we broke into a sprint. I could see the commotion before we even got in. Tala had just knocked Johnny on the ground and Johnny had jumped right back up, punching Tala in the face.

They were fighting. Tala knew.

They were already bloody and covered in bruises; this had been going on for a few minutes already. I ran in and tried to get in between them. "That's enough! What is going on here?"

Tala backed away, wiping blood from his obviously broken nose. Johnny staggered back, wiping blood from his lip and unable to stand. "You know what's going on!" Tala yelled. "You were in town with him! You broke your promise!"

"No! I was with everyone, not just him!"

"I was there! I saw you!"

"You were spying on me?" I asked, more in awe than angry.

"I went into town to walk around for a bit and I saw you sitting outside of Robert's restaurant. You two looked awfully close, I can only image what else you've been doing," he spat.

"Nothing! I swear!" Tears started to well up in my eyes, even though I didn't want them to.

"For fuck's sake Nicole, I loved you! And you told me that you loved me too!"

"That's because you backed me into a corner and I didn't know what else to say! It's too soon Tala."

"Fine then, if that's what it has to come down to. It's Johnny or me, take your pick."

I looked from Tala, bruised and eyes full of rage, to Johnny, bleeding and trying to stand tall on a broken ankle. "No," I finally whispered. "Please don't make me do this, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well it's too late, and that was the wrong answer. It's over. Goodbye," he snapped. I stood in awe, as did everyone else. Finally, I did the only thing I could do. I turned on my heal and walked away just in time for Johnny to regain enough strength to hit Tala again. As soon as I was out of sight I broke into a run until I collapsed against the wall in a hysterical mess. I heard footsteps approach and felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, protecting me.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"But I have to. I didn't want any of that, now they're both hurt because of me,"

"It isn't your fault. It was wrong of Tala to make you choose. No one should have to make the choice that you were being forced to make."

The choice between my best friend and my boyfriend. My first love, or the one I should love.

He wiped a tear from my eye and took my hand in his, spinning me to face him. "You lied to Johnny."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said that he was the only one you loved, but you lied. He may have been your first, but he wasn't your only."

"Who else was there?"

"Me, and you know deep down that I'm right," he whispered.

"Yes, I did." Before I could respond further, he kissed me, and I immediately fell victim to the kiss. It was familiar, it was one that I had tasted before, and I regret that I never tasted it enough. I had always wanted more from him, but never got the chance to get it. The minute that I tasted those sweet lips again, I remembered why I had fallen in the first place. And the spark that the kiss had reignited helped me to realize that something was still there, whether I wanted it to be or not.

He pulled back, leaving me begging for more, and stared into my eyes. "Give me a chance."

I bit my lip. "I need time, it's too soon. I can't do it now."

"So you're saying that it'll happen, we're just postponing it?" He asked.

"Yeah, please understand."

"I do, don't worry." He took my hands again. "I love you Nicole, I really do."

"I-…" I couldn't get the words out.

"I know it's hard, but you need to stop lying to yourself. You need to admit it."

He was right. I sighed and spoke the forbidden words.

"I love you too Kai."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa: NO!

BXR: Yes…

Elisa: SHE DIDN'T!

BXR: She did…

Elisa: _YOU_ DIDN'T!

BXR: I did…

Johnny: Wow, I guess I understand what you meant by unspeakable.

Max: How dare you!?

BXR: *getting nervous* I'm sorry! It just had to happen!

Max: Well she's not going to stay with him, is she?

BXR: No comment…

Tala: Can I just say one thing? Elisa and Robert? I'm shocked!

Johnny: Aren't we all?

Elisa: No! Fuck mine and Robert's relationship! WHY? WHY? WHY? Did that _need_ to happen? Did you _have_ to have her get back with Kai??

BXR: Don't worry about it!

Johnny: Is there a next chapter preview?

BXR: Nope, because I haven't written it yet.

Everyone else: *sweat drop and fall down*

BXR: Well, that's it for now, I'll begin writing ASAP.

Max: READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!


End file.
